


The 7th Year

by Jessa5527



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, I dont know what Im doing half the time, Idea - Freeform, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Sort Of, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa5527/pseuds/Jessa5527
Summary: This is in response to all the KDRAMAs i have been watching. So I apologize. I wanted to write an arranged marriage AU- so this is it with a slight twist. This is a BTS fan fiction and I'm not a good writer so hopefully someone will actually read this and comment! :( Anyways, also in conjunction of my other bts (yoongi) story. Same girls involved. None of this is real, Jin is not really married secretly.The beginning of this story starts off in HS; and will eventually evolve to the Idol years. The 7th year - Jin is 25.I hope you enjoy the love.  Rated M
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

"You have to tell me why you're crying." A confused yet intrigued 18 year old Kim SeokJin spoke gently to the girl, an acquaintance, as she stood with obvious watery wet eyes.

Those same glossy eyes immediately met the ceiling and then Jin's worried ones.

"Jin, I'm not crying." She said aloud, for the second time to him that evening. Jin pursed his lips and glanced back towards the small crowd of adults behind them and walked towards the girl.

"You're not a very good liar." Jin spoke with easy steps, his strides long enough he met her within 5 steps. "I don't like that girl's are crying at my party. Another eye roll, but Jin smiled as he got a small laugh out of her.

"This is your dad's party and you know it." She laughed, hitting his arm. It was true. He grinned, rubbing his arm as he tried to make her feel better. She reached for her eye and wiped any rouge running mascara.

"My dad's party, for me." He reminded. She laughed again, understanding his reference.

It was a party for him, he got signed to a entertainment company and since her parents knew his parents, she was forced to tag along. She had only ever been to their house perhaps 2 times before, and while they did go to the same school she was a year younger and they didn't speak at school.

She attempted another laugh, and then she turned away from Jin quickly. 

"Well you should get back to your party." She said quietly, and Jin watched her stare into nothing. He could tell something was wrong, she was hurt. 

"Well not if you're going to sit out here and cry." Jin said in a grumpy manner. 

"I said I wasn't crying!" She yelled, but it was actual anger, and Jin actually stopped in his tracks as he tried to relax her. It didn't work at all. Both pairs of surprised eyes met, and they both awkwardly glanced away. 

"I'm not." She repeated.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Jin said sincerely, he didn't like seeing this, any for that matter, beautiful girl cry.

"I didn't ask for your help." She said softly, still not facing him. She slightly sniffled before turning to face him, another startled look on her face as she noticed how much closer he had gotten. 

"And I'm not crying." She said in an almost believable manner. She took two steps, as she was walking through the door - like so many kdrama moments she had witnessed - he grabbed her arm and turned her around, pulling her back.

"You are crying." He confirmed. "You are in my house, crying, at my party." His grip on her arm was tight as he stared into her eyes, Jin not knowing where the courage to do that came from. Was she in trouble? Hurt? What?

"I said I wasn-"

"Tell me." He pleaded. He slightly let go of her arm, but was still holding onto her. "Please, Rachel."

Her eyes flashed when he said her name.

"I need to go." She said after a moment, making it two nervous connected steps as she tried to get away.

"Rachel." He said again and the sad way he said her name made her stop in her exiting steps this time. Her heart was beating fast. The wind flew by and she closed her eyes still not facing him, and whirled around on her heel to face him. She put on a small angry show, the 17 year old adolescent shining full force.

"Fine." She stated with a never ending glare. Jin rose his eyebrows as he waited for an answer, still steps away. She swallowed hard, glancing around and back at the see through door. "My parents are marrying me off to a 31 year old in America. Happy Graduation Rachel." She said with heartbreak in her voice, turning on her heel - leaving Jin in a traumatic frozen stance. He blinked, reality coming back as the air and world slowly came back into play. His finally took his eyes off the door seconds after she dissipated from his sight. His heart was pounding in his chest. Was he mad? Angry?

His mind raced. 

This was their decision, yes, but he knew Rachel. He had a crush on Rachel for years but different family classes have now come to haunt both of them. 

He had imagined a life with her, without her. He thought about her sometimes, and now that he was about to embark on a new life for himself, he felt like hers was ending. 

She felt that way too, as she was just crying in his 2nd formal dining room. 

Jin exhaled and rubbed his face.

Wasn't his problem. Right?

He would ignore the fact the faintest dream just made his heart race, her eyes did this jump thing he cant seem to forget, made his heart beat 100 times its normal amount, and the fact she just walked out the door.

\-- 

Jin had two weeks until graduation. Since the night of his father's party he hadn't seen Rachel except for once. She was by her locker and when Jin walked by - and though be tried his hardest - his eyes found themselves wondering over to her to get another look at her. Her hair was straight and perfect, like normal, not slightly windblown and disheveled like it was at the party. Her face was smiling, no, now laughing at something her friend was saying. 

Jin's eyes jumped away.

The second time was slightly different.  
It was less than 30 minutes after school, and it was raining. Jin was finishing up his detention - he hadn't turned in his homework the previous day and the teacher made him stay after and do the assignment. Jin had completed and was standing ready to flip his backpack onto his shoulder; and Rachel walked in. 

Jin continued his business as usual, they always acted like they didn't know each other most of the time and this was no different.

"Ah Ms. Kim." The teacher smiled at her, and Jin started taking steps to exit the room. "Thank you so much for picking up your brother's work. I hope he feels better soon." The teacher handed Rachel a large envelope and she took it proudly with a smile and politely headed for her own exit.

Jin walked silently two steps behind Rachel, watching as her pony tail hypnotized him from behind.

A boom of thunder jerked Jin's attention to the outdoors, then his mind went frantic as he discovered she didn't have an umbrella. 

"Are you walking home?" Jin asked, still keeping up her strangely fast pace behind her.

"Eventually." She answered after a pause.

"Do you need an umbrella?" He asked and while she didn't turn around, Jin saw her head tilt slightly. She was debating it.

"No thanks." She said sweetly and Jin was back to square one.

"If you don't need an umbrella do you want a ride?" He asked, one step behind her. She lingered in the vestibule - realization that it was really raining, literally, raining down outside.

"I'll be fine." She smiled at him, and off she went. 

Though, she wasn't fine. She was cold. Soaking wet. Eventually heading home with no plans for the current - Rachel was just walking. Trying to clear her head; but really in all honestly all it would do is make way for her horrific future to show itself in the distance.

Rachel was going to do it thought, she decided. Arranged marriages happen, they do, and Rachel wanted to be a good wife. 

After all, that was her life's purpose- as taught and reminded since she was a young obedient child.

A car rolled to a stop beside her and was far too close for her comfort, she was thankful she didn't get splashed from the tire. 

"You're really going to walk all the way home?" He asked, sounding like a complaint from Rachel's ears. She visibly groaned and nodded at him excitedly from outside the car. "You asking for a death wish?" He laughed, trying to bend down to view her better from the tint window slit he had created on his passenger side.

Another building collapsing sound of thunder erupted from above and that was all it took for Rachel. She screamed, went for the door, screaming more when it was locked. 

"Okay! Okay!" He yelled, she was pulling and he was unlocking and it wasn't working.

She collapsed in the passenger seat, her soaked backpack and contents pooling on the floorboard beneath her feet. 

"Holy cow!" She yelled in a fit of laughter. Jin smiled laughing with her, reaching in his backseat and grabbing the only article of clothing available - a dark blue hoodie.

"Here." He said, thrusting it at her arm, and turned his attention to the road. 

"Thank's." She quietly said, and Jin could see her (trying to) dry herself from the corner of his eye.

"I will turn the heat on." Jin announced nervously as awkwardness spread throughout the air. Rachel nodded and began folding the lightly damp sweatshirt. "Where would the lady like to go?" Jin tried to lighten the mood as he adjusted his invisible hat ans himself in his seat. Rachel smiled, playing with the strings of his hoodie that lay folded in her lap. 

"I was going to go to coffee shop, so you can drop me off there." She said with a convincing nod. Jin however thought she was being vague. He thought she was lying.

"To cry more?" He joked, but questioned seriously. He knew her home life wasn't great; ie. the way her parents treated her, so he had tons of questions. He hoped she'd answer. 

"Jin, for the last time, I was-" she laughed but was interrupted by Jin.

"Yeah yeah, not crying." He rolled his eyes insinuating he knew. " So why a coffee shop to not cry? Are you meeting somewhere there?" 

Rachel flattened her lips at his consistent questions about her crying.

"No just going to study." She lied. She was pro longing her route home. She didn't count on mother nature drowning the city with her wink. 

Jin scowled, "Study?" He laughed. "On a Friday?" He continued. "Studying is not allowed on a Friday afternoon." He shook his finger at her; feeling like a King himself because she was laughing.

At him, with him, he didn't care. She was laughing. 

"Says the boy who was in detention today." Rachel said in a playful voice, craning her neck to look out the window.

"Okay, I have a valid excuse for that." He immediately tried to explain. Rachel perked up like this was about to be the greatest thing she'd ever heard. "Detention today was for yesterdays homework." Was his explanation, complete with hand motions and an adorable smile. 

"Have you done your homework for today?" She asked.

"Yes." He again, lied. He would do it later, after this. He could give a rats ass about his homework at the present moment. 

Her eyebrow perked up, and she crossed her arms to face him. Jin was sure she was flirting with him. Because you know, that's how 17 year old boys think.

"All subjects?" She challenged slowly and he grinned. 

"Yes ma'am." He saluted her as he drove and she giggled. "Well there is a coffee shop right near my house. I'm going to tag along but I need to run home and change - is that okay?" He asked and Rachel was a bit taken aback.

Never once had they hung out, never once had they had an actual conversation. She tried to say no at first, that she just wanted to be dropped off. He didn't need to go. She needed just be alone, study, finish school and live her life created for her - and now this one wants to play friend. She didn't need a sympathy vote. 

"You don't have to. I don't want to impose on your afternoon, and Id much prefer you to just drop me off." She insisted politely.

"Nonsense." He said firm yet deeply; something she would later in life come to love - but right now she hated. "Not an imposition at all." 

Rachel was defeated and she knew it. His smile he was sharing said he knew he had won, and she rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Ah, and one more thing." Jin said, poking her arm to get her full attention. "No crying at my house today."

Rachel nodded slightly, her focus on the jacket string again.

"Ah ha!" Jin yelled triumphantly with his finger extended in the air! Rachel jumped at his sudden interjection. "You were crying." He smiled. 

"So?" She laughed, crossing her arms and looking out the window. "Nothing we can do about it." She sighed out, ready to accept her defeat.

Though someone else was building up his plan, and there would be no losing. 

__

I hope you enjoy it!


	2. 2

"You what?" His father spat and Jin stood up a little taller.

Here we go he thought.

"Father, you asked me a few years ago if I wanted to get married and I said no. I changed my mind and I'd like a wife now."

Jin's father stared at him with a straight unreadable face - but Jin did not falter one inch.

"Wives are not an accessory one just picks up son." He eventually said. "Have you completely forgotten that you are leaving after graduation?"

"I haven't forgotten." Jin spoke clearly. "I..." Jin paused with a nervous sigh. "Father, I..."

"SeokJin who is the girl?" His father asked in a tone and Jin knew he was in trouble.

"You said I was able to pick." He whined. "I want to marry someone I like, someone I love." He explained gently.

His father was still as his mind debated the answer.

"Who is the girl SeokJin?" He asked again, a bit more gentle. "It's just a question. I have to know what family i'm working with."

Jin internally threw a hissy fit. He wanted to just have his father give him the money and let him give her the ultimatum.

"Rachel Kim."

His answer obviously surprised his father, who made a peculiar face then nodded as he took in the information.

"She's already engaged." Jin finally spoke, it coming out rushed and blurted.

Whatever happiness Jin's dad felt flew out the window with that statement.

"I don't know if its the best decision for you to involve yourself in that." Mr. Kim said trying to talk to his son.

"I have a plan." Jin confessed.

"Before we even more forward - ask yourself this SeokJin." He told his son. "And really think about it." He pointed, almost scolding. "Would you give up your company's deal for her?"

"I wouldn't be giving up the company. I'd still go away for training and she can wait."

"Choose." His father demanded, his final answer put on the table. "Would you give up the deal for the accessory?"

"She still has another year of school left."

"I did not ask how many years of schooling she had left!" His dad yelled and Jin coiled. "You have no money SeokJin, you can not support Rachel. You are 18 years old about to embark on the start if your life." His father pleaded. "Training... or the girl." He simply stated again.

All SeokJin could think about was wanting to start a life with her. Give her the life she deserved. Not with some strange old man across oceans. Jin was being selfish but be didn't care. He cared about her.

"Id choose the girl right now Father." He said confidently. Jin saw the silent gasp and when his vein on his forehead appeared - Jin knew his daddy was thinking.

"Why?" He stated more than questioned.

Jin figured he had one shot. He took it.

"Because I can always reapply for the company, or a different one. I can do other things. There is no other Rachel."

It was a simple, honest, innocent answer.

Jin's father put his elbows on the table as he stared down his son.

"Alright, tell me the plan." He sighed. "And I have to get permission for this." He added.


	3. 3

Jin didn't see his wife in person, for way too many years. Almost 7 years.

Count them, Seven years. Thats a year for each member.

Rachel was a good wife, kept in long distance contact with information of the band; and formed a small life out in North Hollywood, California. She had basically abandoned her own family, and the other Kim's adopted her right in. Mr. Kim always had a sweet spot for Rachel, she was a sweet girl.

In the beginning, they rarely talked. Jin was in training for years and it was honestly hard to keep in touch. Same in the beginning of debut - he was far too busy. She did her job and waited for his return and kept up the house for his imminent return still years away. Some days she would pretend he was at military; some days she'd pretend he was a secret agent on an undercover mission. Too much American TV. She picked up on English quickly, made a few close friends.

Once the messages begen exchanging, slowly at first, which grew into texting every few days – Jin was enjoying the slight changes at work, giving him more free time.

Every few days of texting eventually turned into every few hours. They were preparing for an American tour, and Jin was excited yet petrified to tell his wife he would be visiting the US on tour. He wanted to see her. She wanted to see him.

He decided video chat would be better, they rarely video chatted, and this was a special occasion. Or so he figured.

"So I have some news." He said, rubbing his neck slightly. "It's not bad." He laughed when he noticed Rachel's worried look.

"Are you pregnant Jin?" She asked jokingly, but he tried to hide his smile. Her lame jokes, his lame jokes – he had to look down and away from the camera to hide his grin because she was made for him.

"Are you calling me fat?" He retorted back, and she cackled loudly, throwing her head back.

"You're funny." She laughed.

"Okay so Bangtan is coming to America!" He said quietly, glancing at the door out of habit. He was already on a call that could get him in trouble – if they found out who she was he could get fired. She gasped excitedly.

"To Hollywood?" She gasped again.

"Well, we go to Los Angeles, is that close to Hollywood?" He whispered again, leaning in close to his laptop. Jin backed up to get a better whole view of the screen when he saw a smile he didn't know how much he had missed.

"Yes Jin, it's close." She laughed.

"Well I don't know." He whispered angry and frustrated now. "I don't think I can leave so you would have to come to the hotel." He said, looking at the camera at the end.

Rachel broke the silent stare between the two and agreed.

"Just tell me when." She smiled. "Ill bring your favorite."

"Oh...." He groaned and named off the first delicious thing that came to his mind. He didn't know why, but she again smiled and accepted.

"So when are you coming? Does this mean I'm coming home? What happens now?" The questions started rattling out of her mouth.

"We tour the US in May." He simply said. "No clue about the others." He said. He wasn't looking at her on the screen and that bothered Rachel. Did he not care? What? Since he lived in the condo with the band; she understood his reasoning for her not coming home. She would be a distraction and that is the absolute last thing she wanted to be. She wanted to support. Not distract.

"Okay well I will come In May and you think about it okay?" She asked, folding her hands together pleading at him.

"Got it." He winked. "Also, side note." He said, taking multiple glances at the door before speaking. "My wife looks very pretty this evening." He grinned at himself, satisfied with his horrible flirting and stared at his wife. Rachel grinned, blushing slightly.

"Oh this old thing?" She attempted in her best southern English accent, and he laughed in response. "My husband looks very pretty these days too." She responded with a shy smile. Jin crinkled his nose as they had a cute moment. Rachel changed her face and gasped.

"Is that Jungkook?" She questioned with a finger at the camera – and Jin's worried panic sent his head flying. Rachel's laughter was the last thing Jin heard before she turned off her camera.

There was no Jungkook.


	4. 4

Rachel wasn't sure why she was nervous. It's not like she didn't know Jin, because she did to a certain point, but now that the knowing had begun in person - she was filled with a new type of excitement. This was new and exciting for her, and it was now her time to shine. He had told her to wait, so she waited. Seven long, agonizingly long and painfully boring years. Now, he was in her new home, the same home he was paying for, and her brain swirled with excitement about the future possibilities. They weren't children anymore - she was 24. He was 25. She was happy he was finally deciding to see her. That meant things had settled down enough for him to know his schedule and find the time.

Was she going home now? Is hideout time over? She didn't want to leave her new friends but wanted to go home.

Does he even have a home there?

Was he going to be taller? Stronger? Funnier? Seeing Jin these past few years on a time computer screen is nothing like the physical version of him. He was skinny and scrawny back then, tall and handsome, and she had kept tabs on him in secret.

Had he spoke to her parents?

The thought of her parents worried her. What if he had told her parents and now Jin was giving her back and she was going home? She scoffed to her thoughts in her own car as she sat in traffic.

What would he say about the woman she had become since she left?

Rachel considered herself a Calicrean. She was very Americanized; had the typical blonde dumb best friend and lived her life of California Dreaming on the West Coast. She needed to revert herself back to her quiet mannered, family built ways.

She parked in the parking lot of the hotel, running over for the 50th time the instructions Jin gave her where to go.

The hotel was not big and fancy, was modern, and was slightly littered with women. In true Mission Impossible form she weaseled her way to the elevators in secret, sighing loudly as the doors closed.

She was met with her mirrored reflection in the doors of the elevator; and Rachel proceeded to nitpick herself.

She hoped Jin liked her outfit. Her nerves were at an all time high. She used her hand to smooth down her skirt a tad and did the last check of her as she arrived onto the desired floor.

"Floor 9." The elevator sang as the doors opened, causing a humorous reaction from Rachel.

"Oh." She giggled as she exited, the laughter causing her anxiety and nerves to calm a bit. She kept reminding herself she was a grown 24 year old woman. A married woman at that.

She knocked lightly on the door and seconds later after a slight rustling sound behind the door - the door opened.

"Hi." He smiled quickly, reaching out to pull her into the room quickly. After her slight stumble, she stood up straight and finally was able to get a good look at him. Both smiles emitting from each person were picture worthy, and when Rachel was first to go in for a hug, Jin stumbled backwards. He would always joke that it was because he attacked her but truthfully he couldn't speak, move, hear, all he could do was memorize the feel of her arms wrapping around him.

"Thank you." She spoke into his shirt, as he hugged back tightly unexpectedly. Jin gently pulled her back to question her thanks, but before he had the chance she answered his question. "For you know..." She paused shyly as she blushed, "Saving me."

"Oh i wasn't saving you from him." Jin laughed, pulling her in again. "I was saving you for me." He kissed the top of her head and broke away, walking to his home away from home hotel bed.

"Is that from a movie?" She gasped laughing, gently nudging him as he took steps away.

"No but speaking of movies." He smiled to himself in reference to the movie and his idea - this Segway giving him the extra push he needed. "Please come sit." He petted the empty seat beside him on his turn-down made bed with a mischievous smile.

Her mind suddenly went south. This was bad. She wasn't ready for this, and as she walked slowly towards the bed, unsure how her legs were even moving, Jin grabbing two wine glasses with one hand and a full bottle with others.

"Do you like red wine? It was in the room." He asked, stuttering the last part.

"Its fine." She answered simply, sitting down beside him with a little space.

She crossed her legs almost show like, and Jin smiled at her actions as he poured the wine like a professional still holding it in one hand.

"So I'm going to need you to drink this entire glass before I ask you my question." He stated leery, but thrust the wine glass towards her after he set the bottle down on the night stand.

She visibly gulped, but held eye contact. She was slightly intrigued on how he would ask for sex on their first night meeting to say the least. She hadn't expected this, at all, and for it to be apparently fixing to happen - she gulped before downing her glass. She made a sour face turning away from Jin's handsome face before turning back with a large hair flip and a smile.

This was the Rachel that Jin missed.

This is what let Jin know he had made the right choice.

"Okay..." he began.


	5. 5

Finally... they meet! Now the love story starts :) 

Rachel stood in front of the bathroom mirror and took a heavy sigh out. It was her 4th one, and also her 4th try to leave the bedroom and enter the restroom.

A fucking movie started this all.

Rachel checked her hair one last time and stuck her chin held high. She could do this. It wasn't even bad - if anything super romantic.

The bathroom door clicked open as Rachel turned the knob with her heartbeat coming out of her fingers.

\--

"I've just had a really long day and I'd appreciate..." Jin paused to take another sip of wine. "If as my wife you would help me."

"Help you do what." She wanted clarification. "Help you take a bubble bath?" She asked like a disgusted teenager.

"Help me relax." Jin sighed. "If you're going to make a big deal about it, forget about it." He said standing up.

"No, no." She cried as he again, took steps away. He turned waiting for her to speak again, and a flustered red cheeked Rachel smiled. "No, I want to."

She agreed. If there was only a camera for Jin's smile.

-

The bathroom was large. Large and spacious, a beautiful claw foot Jacuzzi sat in the middle.

Rachel took slow steps towards Jin, who was neck deep in the water already. She could only see his neck and head, everything else was not visible - covered by bubbles.

Rachel thought it was kinda funny, a grown man wanting to take a bubble bath.

She paused at the side of the bath, Jin in another relaxation world with his eyes closed. The only sounds heard was the sound of the water droplets as Jin extended his hand out of the water. He was helping.

"Jin the water is steaming, I will wait a bit." She whispered after she took his offered hand, not wanting to disturb his relaxation. He just slightly nodded, letting his head fall back around the lip of the bathtub. She kissed his hand and set it back in the tub, letting it drop as her fingers lingered in the bubbles. She memorized everything about this moment; Jin with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open, her running her fingers through the water and bubbles floating leisurely above the surface. "You don't want any music?" She asked hating the silence.

"No." He whined. "Turn the light off and come on." He moved his arms around in the body, rearranging himself. "Warm now."

The hand appeared again. He had his elbow propped on the side.

Rachel slipped her robe off and grabbed his hand, careful to climb in and not step on any important parts.

Jin helped guide Rachel how he wanted. She wanted to ask if he had ever done this before but he was too shaky she later determined. Rachel sat down, leaning back - his naked chest touching her naked back as they got comfortable.

The water was obnoxiously hot.

They sat in silence, arms and hands not touching each other until a movement by Rachel.

She didn't mean too, her hand had slipped, moving her as she accidentally hit the side of the tub. A thud rung out and as Rachel tried to cover up the sound she had just made - her jumping into action caused Jin to involuntary jump and grab her waist.

"Yeah, you can not move." He warned in a playful tone. "Like at all." He pulled his arm towards him, guiding Rachel back into the simple position they sat and lay earlier.

"You are so weird SeokJin." She later laughed quietly. He pressed her side where his finger lay. "Not in a bad way." She laughed, snuggling back into her position Jin now loved she had created for herself in the nook of his arm. She was lying sideways on his chest now, her legs draped down the middle of his own - just relaxing innocence of two lovers.

"So tell me about your life here." He said after an eternity of silence.

And she did. He had one more day in California and it was already discussed and decided she would drive there the following two evenings away. He wasn't sure where he was tomorrow but he would be damn sure to recreate this every chance possible from now on. He technically had an off day tomorrow, just minor practicing, and two radio interviews. Maybe a dinner, he wasn't sure.

"Rachel." Jin blurted out in the middle of her 5th story.

"Yeah?" She asked looking at him again. His obvious tired eyes met hers.

"Thank you for everything." He said sincerely. She pursed her lips and frowned at him. She wasn't sure how to answer him so she slid her arms around his back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jin the water is cold." She whispered and he laughed. "And you're welcome, thank you for everything." He nodded, closing his eyes happy to hear what he wanted to hear.

"Okay you get out first." He said, covering up his face - water splashing Rachel causing her to giggle.

"Okay don't move." She instructed as she began to navigate a way to stand up and not crush any parts of Jin. "Okay." She smiled successfully as she tied she sash on the robe. He split his fingers over his eyes and Rachel laughed as he darted his eyes around the room.

"Okay hand me that towel then get out." Jin held his hand out. Rachel wanted to be flirty and say something cute. This was still very new and they were still testing boundaries and getting a feel for each other.

"So bossy." She teased as she walked towards him. She was flirting more, becoming more comfortable as the minutes ticked on. She wanted to flash him with the robe, or do something cute and run away leaving him thinking. It was too early for any of that, the two had just crossed one major line. She still had time left with Jin - and she had no idea what would be filling those moments.

She wadded the towel in her hands slowly as she stalked closer to him, the two sizing each other up silently. Both with flirtatious smiles, both having no idea what the other would do.

"What?" Jin challenged, and as Rachel's mind fluttered back to reality, she smiled at him. "The water is cold now, what are you doing?"

He wiggled his fingers around as he was starting to get impatient.

Her hand splashed through the water, into the unknown, hitting the porcelain bottom with a tiny thud. One hand held her sleeve up, the other, searching for the drain plug.

"I'm draining the water Jin, what did you think I was doing." She rolled her eyes as him, standing up beside the bath again. He brought his arm to grab for the towel; but Rachel held on. "Wait, I was supposed to get it wet." She giggled, tugging it back from him.

The childlike argument progressed, and soon Jin was losing this entire battle. He was now towel-less, cold, not really relaxed anymore.

"Rachel stop, I need to-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. It was fun and giggles until Jin pulled a tad too hard, and somehow Rachel lost her balance.

She was already screaming as she was fell, her footing slipping mid his sentence, Jin almost quick enough to catch her. His arm collided with the side of bathtub as she fell and splashed on top of him.

"SeokJin!" She yelled once stilled, her hand clutching for the only thing close - his shoulder and chest. By the time Jin realized what was happening his hand had gone at least attempt with helping the catch and easing the fall. "Are you okay?" She grasped at his chest, neck, herself over worried she had somehow hurt him.

"I'm fine." He said with a slight laugh. "Oh look you brought a towel." He joked, stealing some of her robe to pat part of his leg dry.

"Well come on." She muttered struggling to get out once again, all lady like behavior flown out the window as she flashed the bathroom wall upon exit to retie her robe. "Okay." She confirmed as she turned around, but Jin was already out of the tub. She stopped, shocked at her first site of a half naked man.

Towel hung loose at his waist, his fist wadded up on his side holding the towel together in a lazy fashion. He basically ignored Rachel, still stunned and shocked like a teenage girl getting her first glimpse of a boys locker room.

But it wasn't just a glimpse, Rachel gulped as she wondered if she should stare or look away. It was hard to look away.

Her eyes followed his curved muscular body from afar, looking him over from head to foot.

She liked Jin's longer hair. It was slightly wet from the messy shower and she loved how it looked much better in person than through the tiny video screen. The current blonde color wasn't her favorite but she didn't mind it. He had already mentioned it would change soon.

His upper body was a sculptured masterpiece, Rachel licking her lips unknowingly as her eyes float down past his chest stopping near where his hand held the towel together for dear life.

She finally looked away.

Was it hot in that restroom? She thought so. Suddenly so so so hot and she also suddenly hated the makers of towels.

"Okay you ready to go?" He laughed and her eyes jumped to him.

Towel was now better secured around his waist and he had a shirt on. He was now holding his jeans and looking at her as if he had been waiting all evening for an answer.

Rachel didn't even remember him putting a shirt on. Where did he get the pants so fast? Did he leave the restroom?

"What? Nothing." She asked, stuttered and standing up nervously. "What?"

Did she seriously just sit down and space out on Jin's toweled body for God knows how long?

She glanced at the restroom door and sure enough - it was open. She needed to get a handle on the Jin body spacing-out issue. Granted it was her first time but it looked so good and she couldn't tear her intrigued eyes away.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked again slipping his jeans through his feet with the towel still on.

"Were leaving?"

"Have you not been listening to anything I have been saying?"

Rachel looked down and away from Jin.

"No, I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"We're going to eat." He repeated. "Get dressed."

After his pants were on and buckled he took the towel off and walked over to Rachel.

"Unless you have other things in mind." He knelt down beside her, too close. She was still in the hotel room and Jin wanted to kiss her so bad as he got closer. He didn't - not yet.

Rachel's eyes grew 10 sizes and she started shaking her head at what he was insinuating.

"Didn't think so." He smiled at her pushing on his knees to stand up. He dropped the towel into her lap as he walked away.

"Wait, leaving?" She asked following him out of the bathroom. "I didn't know you were allowed to leave."

Jin's head tilted slightly as he looked at the wall then faced Rachel.

"I'm also not allowed to be married, so we will be leaving." He was giving her slight attitude now she noted. She pouted internally - she did not bring cute California clothes. She snatched her clothes and with as loud as stomps as she could manage, she sassed her way into the restroom to change.

Two can play that game.

Now, he was on HER turf.


	6. 6

Rachel's anxiety was through the roof. Even after another glass of wine to just get past the idea she was now apart of a criminal activity involving Jin escaping the room.

She would give it to him though, he had thought this through. He had set his plan. Thought about what to do/what would happen if something were to go awry.

Her foot nervously tapped on its own as she waited one block away for him to come. She was sitting outside the coffee shop where her car was parked on the street just as he instructed; the nightlife of the city bustling around her.

He was dressed in a grey shirt which turns out was a popular color. Then, after she had tapped a worried hole in the floor she saw him. She stood up with a gasp, startling the probable drunk guy who flung his body away as if he was startled. She muttered a sorry.

Jin wasn't looking for her. Sure he was still a distance away, at least two blocks, but she knew she could recognize that hatted head anywhere. His walk gave him away too. It had been so many years and she had remembered. She was proud of herself.

He was cued in on walking towards a bright neon sign, the exact one he said to park near because that's where he was headed.

She casually waited until he crossed the street, and began walking away herself - both's final destination to her car.

It wasn't hard to miss in the streets of Los Angeles. It was baby blue, expensive, yet old so no one really paid any attention to it. She pressed the button to unlock her car as she neared it at least 500 times, her heart racing as she climbed inside and waited for her passenger.

Jin face read he was calm; but Rachel noticed he was walking fast. Maybe excitement, maybe trouble - he climbed into the passenger seat.

She drove. Her heartbeat was about the same rhythm as the pistons in her car. Pumping fast to control the adrenaline, or gasoline, cursing through it.

"Where am I going Jin?" She asked waiting until 5 minutes had passed. He wasn't going to speak now?

"Rachel its your city." He sighed. He seemed.... tired. He adjusted inside his seat and smiled. "Take me to your apartment, take me to get a beer, we can go on a date if you want."

Rachel's mind flooded with possible placed to bring a momentarily hidden public figure ... into the public. It was dark, that played to her advantage.

"Do you drink beer?" She curiously yet cautiously asked. She knew this was a bad idea the second she asked.

"Do I have a penis?" He answered in her same tone and she rolled her eyes. "Typical wife answer." He huffed looking out the window.

"My friend works at this place." She said carefully. "Do you know what Oktoberfest is?"

"Yeah." Jin said slowly, sudden pictures of Oktoberfest coming into his mind and it wasn't quiet and secluded, hell, romantic at all. He wasn't sure where she was going.

"At OUR apartment..." she corrected, " I will text my friend who works there and see if she can get us in. They have these little booths, its cool. Very private. A little loud, yes, but the atmosphere is worth it." She was rambling and she knew it. She was nervous.

Did she pick up her apartment? She was going to meet Jin... not Jin go there. She hoped no bras lie astray, or something be out of place. She didn't have anything to hide she just wanted it to be perfect for Jin.

"And I can drink? Sold." Jin said with a lazy flick of the hand, head still looking out the window.

"You like my car?" She asked with a big grin.

"This the one you threw a fit over?" He asked with a chuckle, looking at her now. "My dad called me you know." He barely complained.

"Well be shouldn't have." She huffed. "They don't have these in Korea, when I go back can I take my car?"

"Whatever you want." He answered uninterested and Rachel took her hint.

Once they parked, Rachel grabbed his hand ready to have the friend talk with him before they met her.

"Wait." Rachel asked, pulling him closer a bit  
"My friend Marcia is a little, um..." She paused to find the correct words for her friend, "open? might be a good way to put it." She questioned even herself. "Marcia is like my only friend here and she knows I have a husband that is away, so when I show up with you I am unsure how she will react." She said truthfully. "So I will apologize in advance, lets go." She added without hesitation and opened the door to exit. The night was still technically young, only 11 pm so she hoped they wouldn't be too busy. All she could guarantee was the booth was open so she was just going to head straight to it, by passing the hostess and climb inside. Seemed simple. She hated the idea of going out in public with Jin - but this alternate was her best and only shot.

Jin followed closely behind holding onto Rachel's hand as she guided with expertise through the building. The establishment itself was semi busy, loud and full of people in German costumes carrying the beer she had mentioned. The tables were long and out in the open - then on the far wall of the place he saw them. Four little booths, 3 closed and one open.

They entered the last booth with a quick scoot, both still nervous about being out. Jin would take that consequence when he returned. Nothing ever happened that evening anyways.

"How did you find out about this place?" Jin laughed, craning his neck to peek out from above back at the scene.

"I told you, Marcia works here." She laughed. "When I come here to wait for her to get off work, this is where I sit." She smiled.

"She get's off work soon?" Jin now questioned and Rachel slightly frustrated now shook her head with a smile.

"No. Here, look at the menu." She placed the menu in front of him which he grabbed and started to flip through.

"I want one of those beers." He whined to himself.

"We will get you a beer Jin." Rachel laughed, fishing for her phone in her purse.

The booth door flew open and a blonde decorated head appeared with an angry look.

"This booth is taken." She said before realizing who was in it.

Both Rachel and Jin a deer in headlights, Rachel relaxing quickly realizing it was Marcia.

"Oh, its you." She sighed, standing against the side of the booth in stance as if she was ready to order. "Oh shit we brought a friend!" She clapped against her order book with her hand holding her pen in her hand.

"Marcia, this is my husband." Rachel said sweetly yet with a slight warning.

Marcia did not take that warning. With an excited gasp, everything Rachel had tried to say flew out the window, and Marcia eyed Jin.

"Oh my gosh I am so excited right now." She eventually spoke. "Rachel, holy fucking shit he is hot." She said seriously, directed at her like Jin wasn't even in the room.

"I'm Jin." Jin spoke, sticking his hand out for an introduction, but she jumped back surprised. She took a step back towards the table and held her hand out lazily.

"I'm Marcia." She said leerily. "Are you really her husband?" She asked in a question taking her hand back.

"Marcia, can we order a beer?"

She snapped to Rachel just as Jin was about to answer her original question.

"Husband want a beer?" She asked getting excited. "Two beers coming up!" She announced with a smile but Rachel held her back.

"No no, just one. I'm driving." Rachel spoke.

"No." Marcia asserted. "I am getting two beers from him woman!" She walked off with attitude and closed the booth door, it slamming quietly shut as its springs helped with the close.

"She likes the bartender." Rachel told Jin. "You can't drink anymore beer after this no matter WHAT she says, okay Jin?" She laughed. "I'm serious."

"Does the bartender like her?" Jin asked with an intrigued look.

"I don't think so." Rachel laughed. "She's too shy to do anything. She is a big tease."

"Oh great, and this is who you've been hanging out with?" Jin joked but Rachel smiled.

"I actually really like Marcia. Shes funny, witty, smarter than she ever lets on, and she likes me for me Jin."

"How did you meet?" He nodded asking more questions. This was the first actual conversation they were having.

"Well..." She paused, totally screwed. "I can't tell you how we met." Jin's smile disappeared.

"Why?"

"You would worry, but don't worry." Rachel said and Jin rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me." He begged.

"No no." She laughed it off.

There was a knock at the door and Rachel laughed. The door opened and Marcia appeared again, a sour face and holding two beers.

"Don't laugh, I don't know what married couples do when they haven't seen each other in years." She joked as she put the glasses down on each side. "Oh wait, yes I do." She joked to Rachel sticking out her tongue.

"Jin did you want any food?" Rachel asked Jin in Korean and Marcia again complained as she looked at Rachel.

"Come on don't talk about me." She whined. "I hate it when you do that." She huffed turning to Jin. "She's lying."

Jin answered her in Korean quickly handing the menu to Marcia. Marcia still lightly confused looked back at Rachel.

"Jin would like some food." She smiled and Marcia rolled her eyes.

"Just how much food I gotta pay for tonight?" She questioned.

"We will pay for everything." Jin spoke, then recited his order in English.

"I asked him what he wanted to eat, calm down." Rachel said to Marcia.

Marcia blew her a kiss and the booth door closed again.

"She is quite a character." Jin smiled. "I see the warning now."

Rachel smiled. He looked different in this light, more at home.

"Your English has gotten very good." He noted.

"Yeah, well, I've lived here 6 years now." She laughed. "Marcia taught me a lot."

"I'm glad." Jin began to explain, "I've seen a lot in the world and it looks like you have seen a lot." He lifted his beer and lifted it towards Rachel who smiled and did the same but set it down.

"You know you have to drink that, right?" Rachel reminded, pointing at the extra beer.

"Yeah, I figured." He nodded slightly. "Though you had two glasses of wine earlier and drove - so who's the rule breaker now?"

"I was completely sobered after my bath with a naked man." She whispered. Jin grinned and looked around.

"You afraid someone can hear your Korean?" He kept his grin plastered on his face.

"Before or after I murder my husband?" Rachel snapped back with her own smile. Jin rose his eyebrows, signaling defeat with his eyes as he looked away.

"At least your husband will be drunk during his murder." Jin muttered before drinking his drink. After he sipped he spoke again. "I don't want to die without knowing how you two met!"

"We met technically, at a bar." Rachel answered but didn't really give away any new information. 

"Ill ask her." Jin said without a bother.

It was like a strange, informal, off the books, sometimes flirtatious first date.

Rachel had never been on a real date. Really Jin hadn't taken a girl on a real date in his adult life; regardless this would not be in his top 100 of choices. It did have beer.

The more he drank, he more he relaxed. The alcohol taking effect - he loosened up and the two talked and ate. Rachel found him easy going, he thought he was funny sometimes when he wasn't, silly a lot of the times, and the best part, good looking.

Jin on the other hand, he had always cared for her. He knew they had a long way to go. He found out things he didn't know about every day though.

"You haven't cried lately have you?" He said out of the blue with a inquisitive look.

"What?" She laughed. "No."

"Okay good." He wiped invisible sweat off his forehead. "You're not allowed to cry."

"Jin I cried last week at a store when my favorite candy was out of stock." She stole some items off his almost empty place and stuck them in her mouth. He opened his mouth and dramatically gasped at her actions. "I cry all the time."

"So you just lied to me?" He joked lowly but waved his hand in the air. "Doesn't matter. The important thing is I did not make you cry."

Rachel looked at him confused, but agreed with him.

"Jin you're weird." She laughed.

He scoffed and grabbed his drink like a big drunken German. "Im just worried about mi lady."

Rachel's unimpressed eyes slowly floated to Jin's glassy ones.

"Worried if I cry?" She asked, still sounding bored. She knew he wasn't making sense but she wanted to see where this was going.

Jin grinned. He grinned so big, sitting back like a child and holding onto the table like he could t contain his excitement. Then he took another drink, and calm and collected as if he was not sober.

"So you're saying you are my lady."

"Jin?" She questioned with a tiny laugh. "What are you doing?" She changed her tone again and Jin laughed again, putting his face straight and going back to business.

"So I need to do more is what your saying." Rachel now scoffed, completely losing his train of thought. "I guess I am worried about you so I need to do more to not be." Jin rambled.

"Jin i'm fine here." She reassuringly smiled and looked around the tiny booth. "Rest assured I am your lady." She tried to calm him but he was having none of it.

"I need to step up my game." He expressed. She again laughed.

"Your game?"

"My romantic game."

"I think its time you head back to the hotel." Rachel laughed. "Noted of your two drink maximum." She glanced at the empty glass on the table.

"No, no." He laughed. "First order of romanticizing..." Jin almost slurred but managed to say clearly, "no more dates here."

"This wasn't a date." She reminded. "You are the one who said we were leaving with no place to go."

She was correct there, Jin sat back and narrowed his eyes at her because she was correct. He just wanted to leave, he had to get out of there. He knew the bath would relax him but then he panicked and needed to get away. He was still young, this was his first time branching out and doing something of this caliber behind his members and companies back.

But as he sat in the tiny booth watching Rachel laugh and make faces at him, giggle at him, repeatedly apologize for her friends behavior even though Jin didn't really mind... the list went on. Jin though - he was happy. This was now his completed start, ending one start and starting another.

This battle however was more like a war. And he did not have army on his side.


	7. 7

Rachel found it hard to fall asleep that night. When was was said and done, he went back to the hotel and she went to the apartment - she lay for hours just thinking and reminiscent of the previous hours. Everything replayed in her head. She felt excited, almost drunk just wanting more time with him. She didn't get much information out him so the following evening; she would get him to talk more about himself.

Rachel finally did fall asleep in the daylight, about the time her husband was starting his day. She woke up hours later - mindset excited teenager. She was going to ready for any strange surprises today. Surprise bath? She was going to be ready with a pre bath and one person fashion show with her mirror. She found her cutest shirt and skirt, paired with a pair of heels. She honestly didn't have much in terms of executing fashion, most items borrowed or given by Marcia. She blow-dried her hair, wondering if she should change it. It was exactly the same as it was the last time he saw him. She would ask Jin. She ate a big late lunch, trying to fill up since she technically didn't know the dinner plans, or times, so she would need to be prepared. Her time requested is after 6, yesterday he did not contact her until almost 8:30. She got ready , changing and fiddling many times before he finally texted.

Jin on the other hand had a horrible day. A few hours sleep to no fault but his own, he started his day off by accidentally getting electrocuted trying to help Hoseok with his mic-pack, then lunch was horrible. The waiting was antagonizing for him - Rachel always in the back of his mind. He tried very hard (and eventually succeeded) to put her in the back of his mind but there were a few times he was slacking. He knew he was not ready for her to come to Korea if he had any question about it before. Then, Jungkook spent the better time before the concert complaining, Yoongi was in a bad mood and taking it out on everyone. The concert went on, they arrived back at the hotel and Jin had day two of faking sick in order.

He didn't want to, but it was the only way to get them to leave him alone.

He got impatient on the drive to the hotel and texted her to head that way. He wasn't supposed to until he was there, in his room, but he was too anxious and bounced his leg as he sat next to Namjoon.

He paced inside the comfort of his room in the same clothes he wore to the arena. Makeup was still on his face. All of his would be removed during the bath he was just waiting for his special bubble less additive. He liked the feeling of coming back to reality with her. He was on a high, a high that sometimes couldn't end for hours, but none of that mattered as long as she was there. She was all the calming he needed.

A quiet knock on the door, much like yesterdays and he opened it quickly within two seconds. She smiled brightly, taking a step inside as Jin moved to let her in.

"Hi." They exchanged simultaneously once the door shut. She noticed there was music playing today. Low music.

"How was your day?" She asked as she set her purse on the bed. He had a few extra clothes strewn about the rooms.

"Stressful." He answered with a grunt as he sat down beside the purse. There was only bed in the room, and Rachel sat on the opposite of her purse. Even though they spent the better part of yesterday together, made memories and did firsts; there was a strange awkwardness in the air. The questionable looming was present.

"Why are you stressed?" She asked generally concerned.

"Just a long day." He said quietly, almost unheard. "But its better now that you are here."

Rachel's smile grew 10 sizes and Jin swore he even saw her blush.

Really? Me?" She asked with a slight laugh, trying to act like his statement had no effect on her heartbeat. "Little ole me?" She asked with her best eyelash flutter sending them both into laughter.

"Yes." He laughed. "Like this. How you can make me forget all my problems with your laugh."

Rachel looked surprised, but handled it with expertise.

"My laugh?" She tried not to laugh. "My laugh sounds like a hyena."

"It most definitely does not." He smiled. "We won't talk about my laugh." He smiled lying back on the bed with his feet hanging over the side.

"You have an adorable laugh, please." She blew him off with a hand toss and gently lay down on her arm beside him. He smiled back at her while silently staring, Rachel's face starting to get worried. "What?" She asked him with a laugh.

He smiled closing his eyes, mouthing nothing to her with accentuated hand gestures.

"Don't do that Jin." She hit him gently on the leg and he faked pain. "Tell me why you were smiling." She rolled her eyes as soon as she heard how weird it sounded.

"I was happy I did this and was just trying to remember everything about you."Rachel smiled at his sweet words. "In case you haven't noticed I don't get to see you a lot. Which, that might change soon."

Rachel felt excitement and dread at the thought of going home. She had no idea his plan for her.

"How?" Rachel asked once he didn't elaborate. His eyes were closed and if she hadn't just spoken to him seconds ago she would think he was asleep.

"We now have days off for starters." He explained. "I don't want too talk about it yet, I need to bathe first." He lifted his hands a bit and Rachel rolled her eyes only because his were closed.

"You need to take a shower Jin, you have makeup on."

"Fine, I will take one real quick." He grunted sitting up. "Do not leave this room and dont answer any phones." She saluted to Jin with a smile as he stood from the bed. He again found it hard to look away as he left again, even if only into the other room it was too far.

Once she heard the water turn on she got a bit nosy. She wanted to see how he traveled, his style, just little things he could never tell. His suitcase was neat, she was proud knowing it was the middle of a tour. He had some knickknacks and something large wrapped in a plastic bag. She picked up one of his shirts and smelled it, wanting to smell him. Not the cologne had on yesterday, but just him. She refolded and placed it exactly where she found it, where she found everything and turned her attention back to the bed.

She smiled when she spotted his phone, grabbing it and going directly to the camera.

She did a few best model selfies, putting the phone back and patiently waiting for the water to turn off. Her excited nerves started bouncing her feet as she tried to hear him inside the restroom. She'd wiggle her feet a bunch trying to get the jitters out, then end up frustrating herself and her whole routine would die and start again.

The door opened and the steam escaped the room, Jin came walking out with the towel draped on his head. He was wearing a hoodie and shorts today. 

"Very casual today, nice." She gave him an okay hand sign as he gathered his few belongings and checked the bedroom. "Marcia isn't working today so there have been a slight change of plans."

Jin dropped his shoulders, but didnt frown.

"And what do you have planned?" He mischievously smiled. He normally didnt like not having a plan, not being in charge. But Rachel? He didn't know why but he'd follow her to hell and back.

"I thought we could go back to our apartment." Rachel suggested. "We can order food. Just you and I time."

"I could go for some you and I time." Jin agreed shaking the towel over his hair. When his arms rose, his hoodie also did, leaving his waist to be shown and for Rachel's cheeks to rise in their red color.

She didn't look away though, it was mesmerizing. The way his abs flexed and moved as he rubbed his head with the towel ans she was hooked. Could not tear her eyes away. Her eyes headed north to his face and they locked eyes; he was already watching her.

She looked away.

"We have to do it the same as yesterday." Jin spoke and Rachel was forced to look at him again with reddened cheeks. "You leave first, go park and I will meet you there." She nodded, grabbing her purse straps and stood.

"I will go now and wait for you." She decided, heading for the door.

"Alright." He muttered, not looking at her but looking for something else. "Be in the car already this time."

\--


	8. Chapter 8

The evening had gone well. Jin seemed calmer than before and Rachel was happy he was opening up a bit. Through her questions she had gotten him to tell her about the band members -though she will admit he protested at first, told her about what Korea was like. She told him what California was like, that some of it was exactly like the magazines, some was scary, some times were hard and most all of it was lonely. For the both, but sadly, for the better.

Jin knew he had to build his life before he invited her back home. He was a child, they were stupid children who made a brash decision and both who had no early idea what the world had in store for them. Honestly - Jin figured he would train, debut and then the band falls off within a few years; but that is not what happened at all. He was supposed to be gone three, maybe four he figured. Now here they were trying to start a life and his life was still happening. Now thinking back, he understood why his father told him she had to go away. She did all she was supposed to - finished college, waited patiently, kept quiet.

Jin suddenly felt bad. He didn't know why he felt bad, because she wasn't sad. She was very bubbly, and a bit clingy but he actually expected that. It was different for these two. Jin did care for Rachel, if he didn't he wouldn't have intervened.

"Kinda big?" Rachel laughed, hitting his arm. "I read in the Korea Post they put up a thing in the airport for you alls' birthdays!" She screeched in laughter. "Kinda big." She snorted.

She could tell she had made Jin uncomfortable. She wanted to take it back, take that face he just made away.

"I didn't mean it like that." Rachel found herself saying gently. "I just meant it's funny you are selling out concerts and walls of the airport are plastered with your face and you are saying you're kinda big." She smiled her best smile but Jin didn't budge.

"Our fans do that." Jin said looking off at something in the living room. Rachel had her eyes on Jin, her man, wanting to make him comfortable again. "Not the airport."

"Tell me about your apartment there." Rachel tried but there was no use. Jin was already slightly agitated and he now rubbed his eyes.

"It's an apartment."

"Jin, why are you doing this? Stop shutting down." Rachel demanded, scooting closer to him on the couch. She still kept distance, but gently hit him in the arm when he eyed her and stiffened a bit. "I will keep hitting you. Tell me why your being like this." She whispered. He kept a strong face as he looked away, pursing his lips a bit, before licking them. "This will never work if you don't talk to me."

That got a reaction. He was listening. She watched as he debated with himself to tell her.

"Fine." He grunted like a child, turning to face her. "I'm worried for you when you come home."

"Why?" She asked slowly. He shut his eyes as if that was the worst question in the world. "Jin." She said his name softly trying to get an answer. His eyes opened and his brown looked into hers.

"A lot of reasons." He said truthfully. "I'm worried what will happen if they find out about you, about what will happen when the guys find out, I'm worried about how you'll react to the circumstances I have created."

"Don't worry about me." She urged. "It's my job to sit at home and worry about you, not the other way around." She smiled at Jin's half smile. "I get your circumstances." Rachel finished, "but the only circumstance in the entire world I care about..." She paused and grabbed his hand. "Is you. So as long as that's what I get, I will be fine."

Jin exhaled, but wouldn't look at her.

"What if..." Jin paused at his own words. "What if it's not the life I imagined for you."

Rachel soured her face.

"Jin." She laughed standing up. "Kim SeokJin!" she yelled with a slight stomp of her foot. Another half smile appeared on Jin's face.

"Do you know the life I had imagined before I met you?" She laughed at the absurdity of her imagined life. "Lets see, I'm 24 so, Id probably be on kid number 7 on a farm somewhere in god knows where Nebraska, that's a state here by the way, I'd hate my life, not have my beautiful car and not be waiting for my prince charming to come sweep me away."

"Am I your prince charming?"

"I thought you had game." She challenged.

"I do have game, mi lady!" He stood up and accepted his challenge. He had no idea how they had just gone from happy, arguing and now happy AND flirting. What a day!

"No you dont!" She laughed, pointing her finger. "You're too worried about me." She teased him. Jin was done, his eyebrows rose and whatever game he had pulsating through his body he used it to grab her by the arm and pull her close. "Oh now the big idol star found his light." She laughed again, and Jin did the only thing he could do to shut her up.

He kissed her.

It was sloppy, it was a shock to Rachel who didn't really react at first. He collided his lips into hers, and after the stumble back of both bodies; they both vigorously reconnected without the nerves from the first time. Her hands pawed at his chest, rising up to his neck as his large hand held her neck perfectly.

She broke away with a slight pant and Jin turned away - Rachel wiped her chin.

"Well." She laughed clearing her throat with a heavy breath.

"Im not ready for you to come home." Jin said with his back facing her. Her eyes widened on realization she wasnt coming yet, shocked and numb from the previous butterflies still floating around in her body.

"Okay, that's fine." Rachel agreed. She sat back down slowly, each connected person a minute ago was now hurling back down to earth by themselves.

"It's probably not what you want to hear." He finally turned and spoke to her.

"It's up to you Jin, I understand." Rachel smiled at him but Jin's heart shattered into a million pieces at her fake smile shining back to him.

"But it's not up to me." He laughed, rushing in to sit next to her, almost careening into her leg as he swiftly came. "Everything in my life is controlled." He explained. "Except you." His smile changed her fake smile into a shy smile. "We get one day off a week now. Most of that is spent sleeping for me. Thing's are strangely settling down now, things are changing and so I can see that light at the end of the tunnel."

"Am I in the tunnel?" Rachel asked, it sounding joke-like causing Jin to slightly laugh.

"You are the light at the end of the tunnel."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i cant write smut but i wanted jin to get some head. So here ya go. Not for young readers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not for young readers. Skip to next chapter.   
> Sorey i can't write smut haha

The light at the end of Jin's tunnel sat opposite to him on the couch. He was enthralled in some zombie movie, half playing with his phone and the other half actually watching the movie. 

Rachel couldn't believe it. She sat internally fuming, that he could just sit there after the kiss. Their weird kiss and then his sweet words. Rachel looked fr Jin to the TV and watched as a girl screamed as she got dragged away by the zombie - who then ate her apart. Rachel looked back at Jin. Unaffected. 

She shouldn't have let the kiss happen. She now regretted it. She was under the realization that she was going to have to sit there and pine over him some more. Her eyes went back to the TV as she tried to remember anything Marcia had said about this. She wanted HIM to want her, the same way she wanted him right now. Her body was hot reliving the moment playing in her head, her hands playing with themselves. She wanted him, there was no doubt about it. Neither could have the big goal in mind, that was still years away. She gazed at her hands gaining the inner courage. 

It took time. She went through the pros and cons in her head. Marcia, being the open free American dirty girl she was had talked about it enough she felt she could do it. It didnt gross her out anymore, she understood the sole beneficial person - was Jin. 

"Jin." She said lowly looking at him. He watched the movie for approximately 5 seconds more and turned his head. "Um, so I have a question." She said the nerves hinting in her voice. 

"Yeah?" He asked, eyes going back to the movie. 

"Have you ever gotten head before?" She asked and you could she the pupils in Jin's eyes dilate as he stared shocked at the TV. 

"Have I what?" He asked, then clearing his throat a few too many times. 

"I said has anyone given you head before seokjin." She was louder and more assertive in her question this time. His eyes snapped to hers at the mention of his full name. 

"Why?" He asked when he didn't want to tell her the answer. 

"Okay nevermind." She said in a high voice, moving all of her attention, and her body to the TV. 

"What? No!" He argued. "Where did that just come from?" 

Rachel was silent as she pretended to watch the movie and bouncing her legs as she protested. 

"Okay so Marcia told me a few things." She finally said, arms still crossed, eyes at the TV. Jin, whos movie was long forgotten now, at the mention of his little friend, was turned facing Rachel, one leg on the couch inbetween them. 

"Rachel, I don't know her and she never did that I promise." 

Rachel covered her smile with her hand, and looked at him. 

"No you idiot. She didn't say she gave you head, she told me some things about it. So, i asked you but you asked me another question so no, its over." 

"You can't just mention the horse, and then shoot the horse and expect him to be fine!" He frustratedly joked. 

Rachel rose her eyebrows, and without smiling spoke, "Did you just refer to your penis as a horse?" She asked. 

"Shhh!" He whispered, now grabbing at her to cover her mouth. 

"Jin, get off of me." Rachel said flatly in a mumble after a minute of him on top of her covering her mouth with his hand. 

"What did Marcia say?" He begged and she laughed from under his hand, pulling it down to rest at her collarbone. 

"She said boys go crazy and look!" She gasped, flinging his arm out. "She was right." 

"What did I say about shooting the horse?" Jin whined. 

"They have guns here." Rachel reverted back to her stance from before, legs crossed and bouncing, eyes at the TV. This dude was tsking forever to die on the television. 

"Fine, yes, yes I have." He said, leaning back completely away from her. "Don't kill me I won't do it anymore."

Her leg stopped. 

"Do you have sex with these women?" She asked, eyes never looking at him. 

"No. Never." He immediatly answered. "Everything but." 

"Jin!" She complained, but her leg started bouncing so Jin just shut his mouth. Simple answers, got it. "What did you dad say when he called you about my car?" 

"That you were crazy." Another immediate answer. "I paid for the car. Next." 

She took a breath as she gathered up questions the leg still going. 

"I just have a few questions about it." She said slowly. She finally looked at him. "If I do it, right now." She licked her lips quickly and swallowed, "i need to know if I dont like it and don't do it anymore you won't go off and get it done." 

He was silent for a moment. 

"Jin!" She hit his arm. "God you are so dumb." She huffed. "I don't even want to do it anymore." She laughed. 

"You asked me the question!" He reminded, still agitated of the back and forths. "I can't even watch the movie anymore because you've distracted me." 

He huffed and turned back to the TV, but that was all it took for Rachel. A sinister smirk appeared as the idea and action just kind of happened. She had nothing to lose. And that excited her also. 

"A distraction?" She asked, and instantly she was at his side. "Ill show you a distraction." 

"Show me then, you wont do it, I know you too well." He laughed with an eyeroll. 

Fuck, he was right. Rachel stared a losing battle, her telekinetic messages of just get it out not working. Her hand lifted with a smile on her face, as she took his hoodie string and pulled. 

"Jin." She whined. "Who's the one with a gun now?" She whispered. Jins hand moved positions but didn't do what she wanted. She pulled again, grabbing the other side. Then she pulled the two, back and forth. 

"You are so annoying." Jin huffed, his fingers now moving. 

"Oh, okay." Her hands lifted off him as she literally rolled backwards on the couch. 

"Nope." He lifted her back up with one pull, setting her back how she was. 

"Nope what Jin?" She asked leaning forward like she was going to kiss him, but settled for a kiss on his chin. Then she moved to his neck. 

"You will be the death of me." He said softly, his fingers resting on her chin. "Give me your hand." 

One excited Rachel held both of her hands up with a grin. 

"I said one." He laughed grabbing one and pulling her in for a sensual kiss with his fingers. He intertwined their fingers and Rachel let him take the lead with her hand. He would lead the way. His kisses were wonderful, she thought, this was a deeper more loving kiss than the frantic moment before. They were taking their time and learning eachother. 

She smiled into the kiss when his hand moved hers to his chest. He couldnt think, too much was happening and he was trying to maintain himself so she could even do her job. That'd be horrible. Rachel took her hand away from hers with a shake, and slipped her hand underneath the hoodie to touch flesh. 

She controlled time for a few moments, and excitement loomed in her body as he touched her wrist as it lay on his stomach. The kisses were routine by now, both in sync and both having the same goal. His thumb gently moved her wrist, her hand headed south as her fingers fluttered over his abs. She couldn't see them, but she could feel them. His hand left hers at the top of his pants as he unbuttoned his pants. After the snap Rachel smiled into the kiss again, excited eagerness pushing her impatient hand straight down. Jin gasped at the sudden unknownly contact, her hand wrapping around his member. 

He groaned. Rachel smiled. She broke away from the kiss, Jin's hair astray and his cheeks flushed as he realized her hand was down his pants. He eased his pants down past his hips, Rachel's heart stopping when she saw a dick for the first time. It was pinker than she had imagined, a good size she figured (i mean this was her first one), and didnt have any major deformities that she could see. 

All of Marcia's information flooded back in an instant. As her hand worked and she sat on the couch with Jin, watching as his body slowly succumbed to the pleasure it had been resisting all this time. 

"Okay so I just go for it?" Rachel asked sitting back a bit further and rubbing her nose.

"Gentle." Was the only word Jin seem to be able to communicate at that time. Rachel loved it. Really she hadn't even done anything - she just kissed him and was touching his dick - and now hes signing and thrashing around on the couch. Both girls were extremely intoxocated the times that they spoke about the action but Rachel was sure glad she paid attention. 

His eyes opened as she changed her position. They watched eachother in silence as she knelt down on her knees infront of him, her eyes contantly finding his during the entire process. 

She had lots of information stored up, and lots of information to hopefully use one day. First, she had to do it. 

"Spit on it." Jin's rough words set off an explosion inside Rachel. She did what she was told. 

"Do I lick it first or just suck it?" She asked and Jin's look of 'why are you asking me' made her smile. "Okay fuck it." She said verbally, locked eyes with Jin and went for it. 

"I said gentle!" He hissed and she came off with a pop.

"I was gentle." She argued. 

"You said fuckit and just tried to deep throat me." He was breathing erratically now. 

She slowly went down on him again, loving the silent 'oh my god' he mouthed and how he rolled his head around the back of the couch. 

Obviously she was a pro. Rachel found it sort of relaxing. Jin would flex his fingers or jolt a part pf his body and Rachel knew she would do this everyday if she could. She came off with a pop again to eye her other prize, going back with with mission fury and giving that prize a squeeze, rolling them around in her free hand. The other hand was currently on Jin's abs, loving the faint contractions she could feel from there. 

Another hiss, moan, growl - who even know. Jin's hand came down and caressed the side of her face pushing some of the hair to one side. Their eyes were staring into eachother- Rachel's wide opened mission frenzy eyes and Jin's pleasure ridden eyes until Jin closed them again and his head rolled back. 

"Fuck." He muttered, more hair work. Rachel smiled with him still inside her mouth, and another ethereal groan escaped. 

Her mouth was beginning to hurt now. She came off with a pop and used her hand trying to keep a fast rhythmic time, her eyes focused on that and Jin's dialiated eyes on her. 

He was twitching more this go, as she bobbed up and down hating the sometimes grotesque sounds coming from her, but absolutely loved the reaction from Jin. He was breathing harder, his leg would twitch, or his hand would fly to the side of her head with a moan. 

"Rachel, Im close." He grunted, licking his lips and closing them. "Where do I come?" His hand hit the couch repeatedly.

Rachel sucked as hard as she could, and he groaned, his hand flying to rest on her shoulder. More curses, and she swallowed and sat down beside him with a smile. 

"Well it tastes horrible." She confirmed. He laughed, still coming down from his high. 

"Come here." He laughed, wrapping his arm around him to pull her close. He pulled his pants up enough to cover himself as they sat on the couch clutching eachother. 

That's what they were doing, Rachel clutching his shirt as her head lay on his chest, listening to his heart beat go back to normal. Jin holding the person who made his heart do that and smiled knowing she'd be the one to do it forever.


	10. Chapter 10

"So you are going to argue with me?" His father boomed from his office and Jin did everything to not roll his own eyes as he stood at the desk.

"Im not arguing with you about my wife." He made his point and Mr. Kim Sr. narrowed his eyes at his son. 

"Oh, so you see her once and she's suddenly your wife?" He chuckled at his son's absurdity. 

"She has always been my wife." Jin reminded.

"Don't act all high and mighty just because its listed that way on paper. You cannot bring her back yet. You have years lefton this contract."

"And then what father?" Jin complained, touching the bridge of his nose in impatience before he spoke again. "I re-sign for more years and she sits over there for 5 more? We will be 35! Thats ten more years." 

"The answer is no. You are not ready and my point was just proven by that temper tantrum." Mr. Kim pushed the glasses on his face. "Son, Rachel will be there regardless. She's waited, you two can wait some more. The issue YOU have, is you would be bringing her over here, hiding her and not thinking about her or the mess it could create if things got found out." 

"I have thought of these things. Just wasting more time." Jin lowered his head, defeated. 

"Do you expect her to sit in that apartment all day waiting for your return? She will want friends Jin, did you think of that? You have one day off a week. Maybe we sent her to the wrong place, maybe we should have kept her in Korea. She will be shell shocked the amount of fame you have here. I know you can handle it but I hate to say it, I don't think Rachel can. What happens if her parents see her here, find out what we did and come after her? There are many questions you need to ask yourself. You have your day planned out, what is her day? She doesn't spend any money all day so I couldn't tell you anything."

\--

Jin wasn't lying when he told Rachel he wasn't ready for her to come back. When he left, after that second day of them seeing eachother, they didnt speak for almost 2 weeks. This was much normal in Rachel's life, but Rachel had weasled a spot into someone else's life and he was trying his hardest to organize to get her home. 

The first time he spoke to her, was an unusually requested face time. Rachel knew she did well when he called her late at night. 

"Hi." He smiled once she popped onto his phone screen. 

"Hello from California!" She waved speaking in English. "Say Hi Marcia." The phone flipped around and before she could focus he caught someone waving and the phone flashing back around. 

Jin started rattling off in Korean. "So my dads been bugging me lately about the fucking fact you dont spend any of my money." 

Rachel made an 'O' face as Marcia spoke off camera. 

"Is Jim talking about me again?" She asked. 

"This it going to be the biggest regret of my life, but Rachel, dear wife, please buy something so my dad will leave me alone." He begged in the darkness of wherever he was. It looked like a restrool but she couldn't tell. 

"Are you at your dads right now?" She asked behind a smile.

"Maybe." Jin knew he was caught. 

"You tell Jim!-" 

"Marcia its JIN. J. I. N. Secondly, daddy says we need to spend money, what you think?" She asked Marcia who was still off camera. 

"What does daddy want us to buy?" He heard her ask. 

"SeokJin, what does father want me to buy?" Rachel asked. 

"Are you drunk right now? What are you doing?" He whispered angrily. "Buy whatever the hell girls buy. Dammit Rachel, buy whatever you want." 

"A plane ticket to Korea?" She asked and Jin's face was pricless. 

"Do you want me to die?" He asked. "Look every time I come here and I pay your bills he is always commenting on you dont buy anything anymore." 

"I don't need anything Jin." She said in English. "I have a car, gas, apartment, oh oh!" She got excited. "Can I buy a dog?" 

"No dog." 

"Okay what do you want then?" She questioned her husbands needs and Jin made a face in the camera. "Like clothes, movies, food, I can just order everything on my card and ship it to you. He won't know." 

"I'm hanging up now." Jin nodded, showing his finger that he was about to hang up. 

"Okay bye!" She waved tossing her phone on the couch when he hung up. 

"You call your husband daddy?" Marcia asked. "You told me you two hadn't even kissed and now we have pet names." She demanded with a questioning stance hovering over her friend. 

"Its HIS dad. His dad control's all the money." She signaled with her hands. "Until I get pregnant." She added. 

"Well that will be in 20 years at the rate you two are going." Marcia snickered and Rachel threw a pillow her friends way. 

"Hey we have kissed and done other things!" She reminded. 

"Yes, lets all say it together. Thank you Marcia." She pointed to herself. 

-*-*- Two Months Later -*-*-

"Hello SeokJin." Rachel smiled to herself as she answered the phone. She already knew the purpose of this phone call.

"Rachel." He said flatly. 

"Did your father like my purchases?" She asked. 

"Do you never want to come back?" He screeched - but Rachel smiled on her own as he rambled on complaining.

She was heard.   
Her point was made. 

Granted, Jin seemed pissed so she could only imagine the hatred Mr. Kim Sr. felt. 

"So he is mad Rachel, oh he is mad. And he's mad at me and I didn't even do anything. This is fucked up, you have crossed a line." 

Rachel snorted into the phone. 

"I thought it was a brilliant, funny idea." She said sweetly. 

She couldnt see Jin but she knew he was throwing a fit. 

"Okay I will admit it was funny when he realized it." Jin agreed. 

"Really?" Rachel asked hopeful. 

"Yeah then he got mad." Jin sad quickly. "So stop sending him messages Rachel!" He screeched and hung up the phone. 

Rachel actually laughed as she stared staring at her phone. 

The farthest thing she wanted to do was make them mad, but they were treating her like a child. Like a strange leewayed property, with too much take and not enough give. 

Maybe she was acting childlike. Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman, and she was placing bits of her fury. She couldn't stand the thought of his father micro managing her life. Here, or there. She was her own person, and while she may have gotten herself into this strange predicament she wanted to show them she wasnt to be messed with. If his dad wanted to speak with her, her phone worked. His son just called her on it, why did he have to go through Jin? 

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes and took another drink of her wine groaning to herself the horrible taste. "Ugh." She said again setting it down. Two seconds ago she was proud of her idea and now felt bad. Sad and alone, she sighed looking around the empty room. 

And now Jin was mad at her too. 

She texted Jin she was sorry. 

Just a simple "I'm Sorry." She frowned into her phone as she set it down. She picked it back up. "Please forgive me." She said drunkenly as she typed. "Send." 

Ten minutes later her phone beeped, saying she had a message. 

Im not mad, are you mad?

Her drunken state didnt quite comprehend and she had to reread the message a few times. 

No glad your not mad

She rubbed her eyes as she exhlaed loudly, it was late there and probably mid day his time. Her phone beeped again.

You told me not to worry. Should I worry now?

True, she did. But she was also bad at flirting and trying to gain fast ground on a losing treadmill. 

No, no. You keep on not worrying about me and I will keep on worrying about you. 

She hoped Jin smiled at her message. She wanted nothing more but the happily smiley nerdy Jin to be happy. If he wasn't happy then -whoa

It's hard. 

She read the text message and gulped. 

What's hard?

Her heart started beating quickly as she waited millions of miles away for her answer. Her misunderstanding quickly confirmed. 

Not worrying about you. 

"Oh." She voiced, responding back as she typed. I said I had that under control. So don't worry about it ;P

What else did you think was hard? 

She giggled, knowing he would ask. She wanted to ignore his statement but a better response entered her brain at the right moment. 

That horse I love to beat?

She shoved her phone down on the couch once she sent it, unbelievable to herself she had actually sent it. The phone vibrated underneath her hand. 

You love to?

She laughed again.

Look at you with one taste and you become my scheming for more hot wife.

She cackled in the privacy of her living room, covering her mouth as she gasped for air. 

She began different messages, erasing each one as she giggled through different responses. 

But alas, I'm here. Someone's not ready for a horse trainer

She laughed. This was too much. The whole conversation was just idiotic now. 

HORSE TRAINER HAHAHA RACHEL I CANT 

Can you even train an old horse with new tricks? Are horses like dogs? She asked.

You can when its a thoroughbred. 

Okay thoroughbred stallion thats enough of this

She responded with a sly smile. 

But we have to talk about the Kentucky Derby. 

She giggled as she typed her response. The Kentucky Derby is a one man per horse race. You like to be the fastest by yourself Jin? 

She gasped at her comment, the alcohol giving her far too much liquid courage she could think of mustering sober. 

You are SO LUCKY I am at practice right now. 

Oh, the boys win today? Youll get them next time honey.

Oh you asked for it Was his response then, nothing. For almost 30 minutes - he had stopped responding and she had downed her last glass of wine. Her phone vibrated and alerted her it was downloading an image. From Jin. 

Her eyes went wide as her brain ran over possible pictures.   
Was it a dick pic?   
Was he flipping her off?   
Was it his dad with a sign saying Rachel I Know What You did to my son in California? 

Ding. Her phone's charm made her jump. Her finger shook as she pressed OPEN. 

The video loaded, it was Jin in a restroom. Great, so dick not completely out. She didn't want a dick pic but granted, she didn't know much about them.

"Listen here." His voice was low and serious after his eyes searched around then stared at the camera. "The horse is very sensitive and does not like to be shot at repeatedly from California, specially when he is in Korea."

Rachel laughed with a nod, setting her phone down. Okay fine, she would stop. Just for him. 

But alas - six hours later, he called again. 

\--

She was sleeping, had actually fallen asleep on her couch like the lonely drunken loser she was. The phone blared through the living room, as she gasped awake hands feeling for the phone before her eyes could catch up. 

"Hello? Hello?" She yawned in English then Korean. Only two people would be calling her, she figured she'd just determine the caller by their answer. 

"Rachel you are driving me crazy." He complained looking at the camera, his free hand running through his hair. She opened one eye to glance, trying to fully wake up in the short amount of time she was given. 

"Hi Jin, what can I do?" She asked. "To help I mean." She cleared her throat, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand "I don't want to drive you nuts." 

Jin smiled, a reassuring yet quick smile. "You drive me a good kind of nuts dont worry." 

"Aw, Jin." She cooed, dramatically fake hitting the camera she held in her hand. Jin smiled at her, shaking his head. "A good kind of nuts." She sighed. "I like that. Elaborate please." 

Jin laughed, putting on his best thinking pose. 

"You just completely mess my head up."

"Well I dont try to." She laughed. "Did you seriously just call me to say I drive you crazy?" She asked. 

"Well its true." He whined. 

"Are you drunk? Jin, I was sleeping!" Its 4:30 in the morming here!"

"I miss you." He muttered sadly, the words hitting her like fireworks going off inside her. "Like, I really miss you." 

Rachel smiled and giggled a bit. 

"Well I miss you too Jin. We will see eachother soon, dont worry." He didnt respond, just continued to look sad on the screen. He slowly shook his head as if reality was just ahead, his eyes flashing to the camera. 

"I had another long day today." He said softly as she yawned. 

"Well tell me about it." She rolled her eyes and flailing her arms. "And dont skimp out on any mean BTS details!" She rubbed her hands together and waited excitedly for Jin to say, well, anything. He stared with his lips pursed, as his eyes roamed the room yet again. "Where are you now?" She asked. 

"Home with the boys. Yoongi is in the studio all night so I have the evening to myself." He smiled into the phone. Good, we needed more smiling. 

"Let me see your room." She said hiding her yawn, starting to wake up a bit. Jin quietly flashed the camera around gave her a lazy room tour. "Does your door lock?" She questioned just out of curiosity. He flipped the camera back around to him.

"Yeah." He laughed, then with a serious face looked at the camera. "Why, should I go lock it?" 

Rachel giggled shaking her head. 

"No, no." She laughed. "Why was your day bad?" Keep him talking about other things, she figured. 

"Just tired today." He frowned truthfully. "I hurt my neck again during practice so it's just been blah ever since." 

She frowned. 

"Maybe you should go to sleep instead of calling me." She pointed out. His unamused eyes found hers. 

"Sleep." He huffed with a laugh. "Right." He sighed, moving his position and now settling down on his bed.

"What time is it there?" She asked. 

"Almost 9." He responded without a beat. 

"What time did you wake up today?" 

"4:30." He sighed. "At the building by 6 and then we get off at 6." 

"Yuck." She agreed. 

"Today Taehyung told me to go fuck myself." Jin said quietly, his eyes flashing from the phone to the door. 

"Well he's a little bitch." Rachel snapped causing Jin to smile. 

"No he's just frustrated." Jin rubbed his eyes with a sigh. "We all are." He laughed to himself. "I dunno." She heard his hand hit the bed as he let his arm fall.

"It'll get better." She smiled. 

"My dad doesn't want you to come for at least 2 years." He said so softly she barely heard.

Rachel had to turn her head to make sure she heard that correctly. 

"Two years?" She repeated slowly trying not to sound so shocked. She failed. She blinked rapidly as Jin watched her through the screen. He lifted his free arm and placed it over his head, trying to block the overhead light he was too lazy to go turn off. 

"I think you should come visit." Jin said quietly. "My dad needs to see you are not some 17 year old girl out to destroy everything ive built." 

"Hell no I'm 24 and already destroying it." She joked with a jokingly air punch. 

"Give me some time and ill figure something out." His eyes had dissapeared behind his sleeve. 

"Okay, Ill just you know, be here." She joked, and Jin rose his arm to look at her. "Im kidding." She confirmed. 

"I know." He said quietly. "Keep talking, I miss your annoying voice." 

"Oh, um..." she glanced around suddenly shy that she was on the spot. She had so much to ask him, she didnt want to talk about herself. "Well remember the guy at Oktoberfest Marcia was crushing on?" 

No answer or movement from Jin. 

"Okay, well, this fucker takes her on a date finally, right? I was so happy they were going, and well, Jin, hes not the guy we thought he was. So she broke his nose." 

"Wait what?" Jin laughed, interested in the story. 

"Well, okay, so he had a girlfriend but didn't tell her - so they were dating for a while and then we find out SHES PREGNANT." 

"Wow." He sighed. 

"So, she hit him but he lied and said he got into a bar fight. But really it was just a Marcia hit."

"Marcia date a lot of guys?" He asked. 

"Not really, no." She said truthfully. "She just likes to have fun, Marcia doesn't mean any harm. If anything she is a big tease." She said proudly with a smile. 

"You say that with such confidence, yet I vividly remember the night where you most definitely did not tease me." 

Rachel rolled her eyes as Jin laughed at her frustration. 

"Okay we are getting off track." Rachel laughed, trying to derail this coversation into another route. 

"I like where this train is headed." Jin answered with a shy smile. "What else did Marcia tell you?" 

"She told me boys are dumb." Rachel smiled into the camera. 

"She's true there." He answered.

"She told me boys will do anything to get into your pants." 

"Not a lie." He reponded again. Another eyeroll from her.

"She told me boys named SeokJin are the worst." She grinned, raising her eyebrows as a small challenge. 

"Oh did she get her information from Taehyung?" Jin joked, but his arm now left his eyes to see her on the screen. He sat up a bit more, he was trying to balance his phone on his knee as he sat. 

"Probably." Rachel laughed. "See a smile, ah my plan worked." Jin dropped his smile and stared at the camera. 

"Im not smiling." He said through his teeth. 

"I know how to make you smile." She sang at him, looking away from the camera doing her best aigoo. 

"How's that?" He laughed, slightly interested. 

"You'll find out soon enough." She quipped. 

"You see this?" He asked pointing his mouth. "Not smiling." 

"Oh I see it." She laughed. "I saw it all, remember." She whispered. He shook his head slightly and rested his head on his pillow as Rachel sighed. "Jin go to bed now." She laughed. He sighed, rolling his head forward looking back at the camera. 

"Are you going back to sleep?" He asked, moving the phone close as he got comfortable lying down. He was still on top of his covers but honestly just happy to be talking to Rachel privately in his room. 

"I don't know." She laughed. "Ill probably take a shower and go get some coffee. See ... I can start spending money on frivolous items just like you asked." She sounded excited and Jin smiled with his eyes closed. 

"You are funny." 

"Okay Jin im hanging up now. You get your rest and dont worry, stop worrying about everything!" She laughed.

"Ill try, goodnight Rachel." He smiled, the phone moving slightly as he worked to turn it off. 

"Good morning Jin." She smiled, hanging up. 

Hours later, after her shower- as she wrapped her hair in a towel and then her body - she got an idea. She wrote her message on the steamy mirror and snapped a picture sending it to Jin. 

Have a better day.   
Think positive.  
Be smart.   
I miss you.  
See you soon  
Love, Rachel Kim

Rachel's message was the best wake up additive he could ever ask for. Caffine, alcohol, sex drugs and even rock and roll couldnt compare to the feelings he got from her.


	11. Chapter 11

\--

"SeokJin, can you take a look at this when you get a chance?" Mr. Kim placed the letter size envelope onto his own kitchen table as his son sat with receipts strewn awry. He nodded, not really paying attention, accepting the envelope and setting it aside.

Mr. Kim sat down at the table as the mood shifted to more of a tense feel. Jin realized he wasn't leaving so he politely grabbed the envelope and opened it.

"What am I looking at father?" He sighed, when he was looking at charges from California. "Just add it to the pile, she hasn't even spent that much." Jin laughed, tossing the tiny stack of papers gently to the side, landing in a messy stack on the table.

Mr. Kim didn't move. He reset the papers in front of him, and crossed his arms as he sat back.

"Look at it Jin. Notice anything weird?" His father instructed, and he looked at the paper. Just various charges at various places, nothing out of the ordinary. She wasn't out spending 72,000k on dog food like someone else he knew - so he really didn't care what she did right now.

Then, he saw it.

H ollister  
I cee

M cDonalds  
R iteAid

K arls Coffee  
I cee  
M orningstar Foods

S tarbucks  
R eebok Apparel

He set the paper down and mustered up every ounce of willpower to just - **Not. Laugh.**

"She says hi again." He said seriously.

"Seokjin this is a serious matter."

Jin laughed. He couldn't help it now.

"Dad I have much bigger things to worry about right now." He went back to his business of paying bills, bills, bills. "She only did it because I called her and told her you were asking what she spends." He tried to explain; and he didn't know why she did it; but he just wanted his dad to go away. He was almost done.

So close. Then he had plans with his mother.

"This is unacceptable behavior from her." He father pointed at the papers.

"I apologize for her, then." Jin said in a very rehearsed manner. He continued typing away at his computer and Mr. Kim leant in towards his son with anger on his face.

"This is not how a wife should act SeokJin."

"Dad, please stop." Jin simply stated, closing his eyes and hoping for peace.

"Okay, fine." He sighed. "Here." He pulled out another envelope from his robe and tossed it on the table as he walked away.

Jin waited until he was out of the room, he wasn't sure why. He stared at the now folded piece of paper. He sighed and grabbed it, slowly opening.

Dated two days ago, another statement from the same card.

Jin huffed with a smile folding the paper up.

H appy Go Lucky  
I cee

S tarbucks  
E bay  
O bsession  
K arls Coffee  
J amba Juice  
I cee  
N eiman Marcus

-*-*-**-

**Hi**

He texted. Rachel smiled at her phone as she sat in a coffee shop with Marcia and her friend. She quickly responded happy to share these few moments with him. It had been a few days since Jin said he saw the message - they were very busy right now.

**Hello SeokJin**

She sent her normal response as he stared at her phone like a love-struck teenager, clutching it as if it held the worlds secrets.

**Keep December open for a visit**

Rachel flipped. Her eyes went wide, she gasped, scooted her chair forward as she got serious about the conversation now.

**December is 6 months away. Ill check my oh so busy schedule**

She smiled at her response, glancing at Marcia and her friend who were in their own conversation.

**Are you allergic to dogs?**

Another loud gasp, this one catching Marcias attention.

"Oh my gosh I think SeokJin got a dog." Rachel said so quickly, quickly realizing she wasn't supposed to say his name out loud.

"What?" Marcia asked. "Let me see!" She cooed, reaching for the phone and the girls had a mini struggle.

"No he just asked if I was allergic to dogs, but but, I'm going to visit in December now..." she held her phone out as the words she said entered her ear.

She was going home.

"December?" Marcia exclaimed grabbing Rachel's arm. "That gives us..." she counted quickly on her fingers "5 and a half months."

"Im just going to visit, not moving there."

"Yet." Marcia reminded with a smile. "Did he respond?" She asked. Rachel shook her head as she rechecked her phone, setting it back down on the table. "Tsk tsk, typical Jim."

-*-*-**-

Jin knew he should have waited to say something to Rachel. He felt time, his one leverage, distance, the one pitfall were both conspiring against him as he sat in his fathers office, regretting ever mentioning anything to her.

His father was droning on and on, Jin wasn't listening. He just needed a yes or no answer. Could she come and visit or no. No, instead he was turning it into a hour long lecture about who knew what. 

"Are you listening to me SeokJin?" His name snapped him back to the present, his eyes finding his fathers, answering quickly.

"Yes sir."

"Then what did I ask?" His father asked, knowing very well his aon had no idea. The look of day dreaming that just dissappeared off his face gave him a lot of information.

Jin tracked his brain trying to remember any signifying word his father just said.

"If it was serious." Jin stated, having no idea if he was correct or not. Jin's father was silent for a moment and took a new approach. Jin knew he gave the wrong answer.

"Jin, I still think its too early for her to move here. She may come visit, but you have forgotten a major part to this." Jin wasn't looking at his father, he was turned away stiffly as he pouted yet again. "You have to tell your mother."

Jin's eyes grew as he turned to stare at his father.

"You didn't tell mom?" Jin was absolutely flabbergasted. He wanted to find his mother, tell her and tell her his horrible father was keeping them apart.

"Why would I worry your mother with that?"

Jin scoffed at his dad.

"I don't know dad." He laughed standing up. "Maybe because I'd like to have that little bit of happiness too." And he headed for the door without a double look.

"I do want that." His father lied, moving his hand back and forth. "But I'm not the one that got married when I was 18."

"Ill tell her." Jin said with attitude as before he left the office room with a slam to the door.

-*-*-*-

It took some time for him to tell Mrs. Kim.

It would be a two part tell-all he decided late one evening unable to sleep. First, he got married. Second, it was too Rachel. The latter would be the hard one; he had no idea what her reaction would be. They were friends with her parents. Still, he presumed.

The next visit he wore nice clothes. He had a half day off, a rare one, and one thing on his mind. He was nervous, practicing saying the words out loud on the drive over to his parents house.

"SeokJin!" His mother exclaimed on sight of him, slamming her water bottle on the kitchen counter and rushing to give her son a hug. "What a surprise, are you alright?" She exclaimed, then worry struck her face as she checked him for visible abnormalities.

"Yes, yes, I am fine." He laughed as they hugged.

"What brings you here?" She beamed. "You hungry? What do you need?"

Mother mode.

"I need to talk to you about something very important." He smiled down at his mom. "Can we sit somewhere?"

"Oh I am already excited!" She screeched, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the living room to sit. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" She questioned again and Jin showed his mother his bottle of water, he was fine.

"I'm going to need for you to not freak out." Jin laughed nervously.

"Oh." Her mother taking on a serious tone as well, as she squeezed her youngest son's hands. Jin paused, the nerves coming back.

"Do you remember Rachel Kim? The daughter of the other Kim's?"

His mother crunched her forehead confused as she nodded slowly.

"Well...." Jin paused again, another awkward stalling nervous laugh escaping his lips. He bit his lip and wondered what the best way to go about this. "I will start from beginning." He nervously smiled, shifting himself on the couch.

"Alright." His mother nodded politely.

"I don't really know how to even begin." He laughed as he rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Okay so the night of one of dads parties I found her crying and she told me her parents had arranged a marriage for her." He paused to read his mothers face - and continued once it was unreadable. "I sort of intervened." He said truthfully.

His mother sat back a bit, retracting her hand from her sons.

"What do you mean, you intervened SeokJin?"

"Okay here's the part I need you to not freak out about." Jin said quickly giving his mother a stern look. "She didn't marry that other guy, she married me."

Mrs. Kim was obviously confused.

"What?" She laughed.

"Rachel is in California and has been for seven years." Jin explained. Mrs. Kim a double take when he mentioned the number of years. "I've only seen her one time in person this entire time and I want her to come visit but dad says I'm not ready."

Mrs. Kim put her finger up, her signal that this conversation was now, over.

"Your father did this?" She questioned simply, standing up. She sat back down as the new information slowly seeped into her brain. "Is she pregnant?" Her finger still residing midair, pointed at Jin. "SeokJin you tell me the truth." She poked her son.

"No, no." He laughed his cheeks getting red. "She is no where near pregnant." Jin laughed telling the truth. His mother understood what he was saying.

The finger went down and her hand rested on her leg.

She took a deep sigh.

"Well, I wish you would have told me sooner." She smiled, grabbing his hands again. "Do you love her?"

It was a quiet statement, it did catch Jin off guard. He gave a sympathetic half smile to his mother.

"I don't really know her to be honest." He told truthfully. "I like her and I'd like to get to know her more. That's why I'm trying to get her to come visit but father keeps saying-"

"Don't worry about your father SeokJin." She rolled her eyes looking away. "He is in trouble." She joked. "Now, how soon would you like her here?"

"What?" Jin laughed, his mothers calm manner confusing him.

"Tomorrow? Next week? When is she coming?" She asked excitedly. "I can't believe I have a daughter in law!"

"Dad said maybe December."

Another eye-roll from his mother, with a stern air-slap of invisible nonsense. 

"What is happening next month?" She began to talk to herself as she stood up again walking off, returning quickly. "Do you have a picture of her?" She asked walking up to him again. He nodded, pulling his phone out. "What do you think her brother will do if he finds out shes back home?"

Jin shrugged as he showed the happy selfie of the two to his mother. She gasped, grabbed the phone with her perfectly manicured hand.

"She's beautiful!" She cried with smiles at the phone. "She was beautiful back then too." She handed his phone back. "Ill take care of your father. And you tell her I will see her soon." And she winked at Jin before sauntering off to find her day planner. She had a daughter-in-law to meet.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel was nervous, standing in front of her tiny apartment sized closet searching through her clothes for the 50th time. She had nothing to wear to meet Jin's mother and Marcia was being of no help at all.

"I don't see what is wrong with the purple." Marcia complained for the 2nd time.

"Hell no." Rachel snorted. Like, what does one wear to meet the mother of the boy you married to get out of a bad deal 7 years ago in secret? "Im freaking out." Rachel muttered rushing to the bed.

"What? Don't freak out." A comforting Marcia came rushing to her side. "Do you need some water?"

"We need to go shopping." Rachel announced sadly and Marcia grinned.

-*-*-*-

Its amazing the comforting feeling of home. Granted her home was a person, the second she jumped into the car and saw him with a cheeky grin - all her fears were melted away.

"Surprise." He grinned, still slouched in his seat as the car pulled away.

"Oh my gosh!" She attacked him into a hug, as he oompfed back from the contact trying to hug her back but it didn't work.

"Are you surprised?" He laughed as she did her best hug and leant back.

"Well, yes!" She laughed adjusting her hair behind her ear. She really was surprised to see him.

"I wouldn't throw you directly to the wolves." He laughed. "Plus I have a surprise for you." He smiled handing her a small bag.

A jewelry bag.

"Oooh." She toyed with her own grin. She opened the bag, to find a tiny box and inside that tiny box... "Its a key." She laughed with slight excitement in her voice. "Well thank you." She smiled, turning to her purse to find her key ring.

"Anything for my princess." He smiled and Rachel laughed, having to look out the window instead of Jin.

"So lame." She muttered. "Okay, what's first!" She said, grabbing his leg and pounding her feet quickly on the floor. "I'm so excited you came."

"The day will consist of me doing nothing, and you unpacking most likely." He smiled pointing to each person as he referred to them. Rachel narrowed her eyes with a pout and slunk back in her seat, over glancing at the clock.

"Alright." She said sadly. "Is there food at the house?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Alright, and I like your glasses." She huffed out the window and he laughed.

"Thank you. I like your hair." He smiled, grabbing a bit of her normal toothpick straight hair which was now in flowing locks and dropping it.

"Thanks, Marcia did it." She quipped, moving her hand so to tell him don't touch her hair. The driver smiled at them in the backseat.

"Can Marcia do this?" He asked, and all she heard was the slow sound of the seat belt handing out its belt as he lent closer to her, moved her hair out of the way and gently kissed her neck. Rachel moved her head slightly to allow this to happen, then laughed.

"Yes." She said, pushing him away. "She can and she did it to meet your mother." Jin rolled his eyes like a child at the mention of his family - losing all hope this could continue.

"She'll love the hair too." He smiled, his hand and himself going in for one more try.

She grabbed his hand mid air and pulled him in slightly to speak into his ear.

"We can still castrate the colt you know." She spat and with a quick look at you know what she sat back with a smile as Jin acted offended.

He huffed a heavy sigh looking out the window.

"I'm sorry we wouldn't ever do that." She laughed, grabbing his hand and interlocking her fingers quietly. They sat quietly, hands connected; their first time and it felt so wonderful as they just sat and enjoyed the peace. She gasped, "Did you get a dog?" She gasped.

"We don't have a dog." He answered, moving her hand a bit. He didn't mean too, but she smiled when he said 'we' and it caused an involuntarily reflex in multiple parts of his body.

"Oh, alright." She smiled.

"I do have two sugar gliders, do you know what those are?" He asked and she she shook her head.

"I've heard the name."

"Well I've told them all about you." He actually blushed a bit and smiled shyly and Rachel swore her heart was like the Grinch's growing sizes by the millisecond.

"I'm happy to be home. It's changed and it hasn't." She said peering out the window at the passing landscape and buildings in the distance.

"Enjoy the view now." He laughed, looking out his own window.

"Kay." She said in English and Jin laughed again. He liked all his laughs he had around her.

"So there is another reason I am here." Jin eased in the situation.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, looking at him again.

"My mom would kill me, because it is of, and I quote, "utmost importance"she meets you, so I'm supposed to ask if you would like to have lunch and my father will not be there." He said hanging his head low like he was embarrassed of his mother but had finished his duties of passing along her message. Hell, he slightly was.

"Oh, where is my luggage?" She laughed looking in the back seat for her items from the plane.

"It arrives tomorrow."

This was actually surprising news, but she was thankful she had packed her laptop in her carry on.

"Well, then we visit her tomorrow." She answered, sitting back.

"What's wrong with the clothes you are wearing?" He asked, lifting his hand with hers to inspect the shirt under her cardiagan.

"Ive been on a plan for 16 hours, Hello!" She answered as if it was the most obvious.

"Fine, I will tell her." He said getting his phone out, typing away.

The remainder of the ride was short. They arrived, he gave her a tour and she met the sugar gliders. She got a quick tour of the house and how to use the items in the house. And oh boy, there was a lot: alarms, little rules, this room, that room, what day who comes and who does what (ie laundry, cleaners, closets, her spaces, fridge, TV, intercom system, how to use the shower and dishwasher.)

"I know it's a lot." Jin reminded with a sympathetic smile.

"Well thankfully you've written a book." She laughed, motioning to his mini-novel of notes. "I'm going to go take a shower." She announced.

"Second door on the right." He smiled from the couch. Rachel was a bit overwhelmed with this all but she figured a nice hot shower would help.

*-*-*-*-

"SeokJin!" Rachel yelled from the hallway. Jin didn't answer just turned his head in the direction of the noise. He now had bad news. "Jin come here!" It was a frantic panicked yell and he jumped up running into the bathroom.

"What?" He asked annoyed then changed his smile once he saw her in a towel with the shower running.

"I can't figure out how to turn the shower off." She whined as Jin leant against the door frame with a smile; and the shower turned off. She gasped, a few times looking back and forth.

"Oh get out, get out." She laughed pushing him out of the door and closing it behind her.

"Wait I have to go." He laughed but tried his best to turn it into a serious situation because this was serious to him.

"What? Now?" She asked, trying to process the information.

"Yeah I will be back in a few days." He said quickly with another sympathetic look. Rachel's heart singed at his words but she knew to be strong. She was here for two and a half weeks, her luggage came tomorrow and she could turn off the shower.

"I liked the idea of waiting for you better." She said sadly and Jin actually frowned for a moment, but perked back up.

"Waiting is always easier than leaving." He grabbed the sides of her faces worth his large hands and her eyes were large and partly covered by her wet hair. He kissed her forehead twice. "Wait for me again."

And before her brain could process he was out of the door.

She wondered if it was a dream. Maybe he had an evil twin brother, just she felt so.... empty. Even in a place filled with him, smelled like him, she missed him.

She exhaled slowly still standing in place.

Waiting was always easier than leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel found exploring his house a ton more fun without him. She started by just opening doors until she found his office.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed quietly, pushing open the door and stepping inside like she owned the place. "Post its, post its." She reminded herself as she hadn't even made it two steps and was already distracted by the things on the bookshelf. She whistled highly and let it out slowly when she saw two frames turned down on the bookshelf.

She turned slowly to lift them up, bending down slightly to look; as if she was afraid to fully show the picture to the room.

"Weird." She said running her fingers along the wood once she set it down. It smelled dusty in here, she could tell he didn't use this room much. "Bingo." She smiled at sight of the post it notes. She grabbed the entire thing, and a random pen on the desk, walking to the door and shutting it behind her. "Office."

She announced as she wrote, placing the note on the closed door. She did this for every room, every closed door.

"Holy shit it's a boat." She muttered upon opening the garage door, disguised like many other doors. The post it bundle was dropped as she fan-girled over the monstrosity of a yacht in her garage. "Holy crap we have a boat." She said out loud, grabbing the railing at the back of the boat and pulling. "Its real." She gasped, pulling herself on it. She pulled out her phone, jumping off the boat with expertise and dialing Jin.

"Okay rule number one." He said once he answered the phone, "you can't call me."

"You didn't tell me we had a boat." She said excitedly barely letting him finish.

"Technically I have 3 boats, what you found in the garage doesn't work anymore."

Her large eyes found the out of water beauty.

"Do we have a sailboat? I can sail." She said excitedly. "Where are the boats, is that on the list?"

"No sail boats. The boats are at the marina. We will go another time."

Rachel actually pouted.

"Fine." She huffed, hanging up on him. "I'm waiting in my new houseboat then." She rolled her eyes climbing back aboard the small yacht.

\--**--**

The next day was even better.

She woke up, and the first thing she could smell - was a boy. Granted she was sleeping in his bed, on his pillow AND might have been wearing his shirt that she most definitely did not douse in his cologne. She had a brand new day ahead of her, in a brand new city, and she was excited.

Now, all she had to do was wait. She was cut off from the world now, her phone running out of battery and her charger in her luggage that was arriving room.

"Shit." She muttered with a mouthful of bread as she ate her breakfast alone at the large table. Her charger fit an American outlet; she was going to have to go to a Samsung store. That wouldn't be too hard. She was unsure even what her plans of the day were - she was supposed to go to Jin's parents house but now that he was gone she had no clue what was happening with that.

She checked on her docked boat again before leaving the house with her purse, alarm numbers, some of the novel of rules Jin wrote, house keys, gate keys... Rachel had event left the house yet and she was already tired.

Once she made it outside the gate, locked herself outside (she did make sure the code worked to reenter, thankfully she didn't have to murder Jin today) she left with a smile and a slight mission of getting a new charger plug.

Being on her home soil was a little strange at first. She was so set in her new ways, she didn't like the old ways and thus why the new always win. Eventually she got over the nervous need to look for her father everywhere, or nervous that she'd run into her mother or brother.

"Holy hell." She stopped at a store window a few blocks away. She spotted a poster advertisement of Jin and the boys, she didn't even know what they were selling because she turned and walked away so quickly.

She bought her cell phone charger plug, successfully made it into the gate, and finally into the house after two shaky tries.

She threw her purse on the stairs as she ran into the living room ripping open the package.

She plugged it in, waited her few seconds for it to turn on and then for it to load.

**3 Missed Calls from Marcia**  
**1 Missed Call from Husband**

Over 10 messages that she knew were from Marcia. She called her first, happy to hear her friends voice and running over the events of the day that they hadn't talked.

"So what happens after you meet his mom? Does she not like you?" Marcia tried to grasp the situation at hand. Marcia knew very little about their entire situation - Rachel had just let it slip she had a husband one evening because she just wouldn't let up.

"I don't know." Rachel said truthfully. "Korean families are nothing like American families Marcia. Okay, so right now..." Rachel's eyes flashed around the empty room as she got serious and lowered her voice a bit. "His dad controls all of his money. Jin may pay his own bills but he gets an allowance. Do you know what will change that Marcia?"

"You." Marcia suggested strongly and Rachel clicked her tongue against her teeth and smiled.

"Close. Babies change that." (Authors note, I have no idea if this is true I just made it up, I am sorry)

"Ohhh." Marcia said.

"Their's a lot more to it than that." She said rubbing her eyes. "It's a headache to even think about."

"She will love you regardless." Marcia reminded.

"I know." She said picking at her pant hem. "Jin just had this way to calm me and terrify me at the same time. I can barely imagine his mother."

"Well you ain't kissing on his mother." She mimicked her accent when she said mother and Rachel laughed. "A mama's boy huh." She nodded to herself holding the phone. "Should have known."

"He's not a mama's boy." Rachel argued. "Jin has a ton of his plate and I'm sure his mom is the last thing on his mind."

"Right." Marcia retorted. "It's time for his wife to be the only thing on his mind."

"Oh I wish." Rachel sighed, lying down on the couch now, her echo causing her to look around the grand room. "Anyways."

"What do you mean anyways?" She laughed. "There is no reason for him not to have you on his mind!"

"I am on his mind!" Rachel laughed. "He's under a contract and it's not allowed. That's the easiest way to explain it."

"Under contract?" She asked. "He's not a hit man is he?"

"No, no." She laughed. "He's a singer." Yeah, she told herself.

"Oh, he sings?" Marcia gasped. "How cool!"

"Yeah. He's got years left, will probably resign again because the band is popular." She explained. "Somehow I fit into that." She laughed sadly.

"You're there right now, don't be all sad."

"True." Rachel debated. " _And_ I have a _boat_ Marcia."

"Really?" She asked. "A sailboat?"

"No, just a boat." She said excitedly.

"Oh lord you're in heaven, Ill never see you again!" She whined.

"No, YOU ARE SEEING MY BOAT!" She laughed.

-*-*-

It took 3 days, 3 long and boring ass days of texting, dancing, eating and sleeping waiting for Jin to come back.

He didn't tell her he was coming home, he wanted to see her in her natural habitat.

It was later in the evening, an almost perfect time of dusk - the lights shining bright out the window welcoming the night to the darkening sky. He was very happy to be home, to see Rachel. He opened the door to the apartment and she wasn't in sight, everything looked exactly like he had left it. As he walked to the back of the house he started to see little remnants of her. Either something out of place, like a picture on the floor in the hallway propped up against the wall, or a fans teddy she had thrown in a random chair.

He opened the bedroom and there she was. Sitting on the bed, looking down at her phone with the headphones from his entertainment room.

"Rachel." He said to see if she could hear, and she could. Her head snapped up and she smiled setting her phone down.

"SeokJin!" She exclaimed. "Oh my gosh!" She hugged as she knelt on the bed, herself laughing as Jin didn't really hug; he more connected and fell; her giggling into his ear as she fell on her back.

He stretched on out on his bed, no words were spoken as the two just lay again.

"Hey when do I get to see the boats?" She asked in a whisper as she scratched the closest thing she could find... his arm and side. Jin didn't speak, he shrugged. She sniffled and ran her fingers through his hair - Rachel liking the reaction from Jin of moving his head a bit to let her play. "How was work."

"Sucked." He answered quickly, his face still half in the pillow.

"Awh." She consoled squeezing tighter. "Your lips are very red." She ran her finger down his bottom lip, trying to gauge if she could lean down and give him a kiss; she tried and no, she couldn't.

"Is it my color?" He joked pursing his lips and peeking at her with one eye. "It will go away today."

"I didn't say it was bad, I was just pointing it out." She laughed, twirling his hair strands into little ringlets - which ended up being like strings as his hair had 0 bounce.

"Rub right here." He asked, trying to extend his free arm to show the area he felt needed attention.

Rachel didn't hesitate, Jin silently opening and closing his mouth as her tiny hands knead his tired muscles.

"There is a knot." Rachel worked.

"You should be a masseuse."

Rachel laughed kissing his shirt on his back.

"Um no." She said going back to a dainty massage like before. "Hurts my hands."

Like a child he grunted and moaned slightly thrashing his body. "Rachel." He whined. She went back to her massaging, or what she thought was massaging. "It feels so good." He grumbled.

"Did you know I know how to sail?" She asked while working on his arm.

"No." He stated slowly, turning his head to look at her as it rested on the bed.

"Yeah, I can." She nodded, pushing his shoulder hard. "My brother taught me." She smiled proudly.

"I don't have a sailboat though." He answered with a sly look to her. He knew where this was going.

"You can get one." She suggested slowly.

"Don't need one." He smiled, and closed his eyes. Rachel narrowed hers and stuck her tongue out.

"Fine, but we are going fishing soon." She wiggled her body and Jin laughed. He rolled over onto his back, and Rachel sat politely waiting for him to finish moving.

"Too tired today." He said breaking eye contact. "But I promise very soon."

"Sounds like a good deal." She agreed with a smile, leaning down to peck his lips.

That was all it took, both hungry and yet unsure, she sat back up with a smile peering down at Jin who had a very similar look on his face. They simultaneously moved, his hand moved up to reach for her and she moved down to get another kiss; the moment was easy and the kiss was gentle. Jin's hand pulled her closer by caressing her neck, and she welcomed that with a smile and a sigh into the kiss, repositioning her lower half to accommodate the new funny position.

The kiss seemed to last hours, days maybe and Jin was the surprising first one to stop the fun when she moved to climb on top of him. She had seen in it in the movie and wasn't happy when Jin's arm came to stop her mountain climb push and he breathlessly looked away their lips with a smack.

"We need to stop." He said looking back at her with widened pupils and their irregular breathing marking heartbeats through the air.

Rachel froze, but wasn't processing the information.

"Okay." She said slowly, her extended hand coming down to rest on the bed, her moving her hand that hit Jin's leg.

"I'm way way too tired to even think about starting that." He said, lifting his head to find her hand and grabbing it. "It's not you at all." He laughed. "Im sorry."

"Why is this funny?" She asked jokingly yet truly hurt, but the situation still comical for the two.

"It's not funny, but I can't even feel my legs."

"Can you feel this?" She asked, her leaving his and squeezing his thigh.

"Yes, but I'm supposed to be sleeping."

"Says who." Rachel quipped quickly looking at him intrigue.

"Says my body." He answered and Rachel squeezed his leg again with a crinkle of her face looking at him.

"Okay." She sang, sitting back "Does your body say anything else?" He smiled.

"He is very happy to see you and would like for you to take a nap with him real quick." Jin smiled and went to pull her in.

"Do you want some water?" She asked snuggling close to him, her head resting in the nook of his arm.

"No." He answered quietly. "Just sleep.

"Shhh." She quietly laughed back to signal she got the point.

The "Good night Jin." She whispered wasn't heard because he was already asleep by the time she said it.

He was back.

Cmon u guys rachel aint no hoe. :) good things come to those to wait, right?


	14. Chapter 14

-*-*-*-

Jin walked into his living room with a smile as he saw Rachel on the couch with her own welcoming smile. She was not in the bed when he woke up which he did not like at all. 

"Good morning." She smiled standing up slightly welcoming him with extended arms - he had one thing in mind.

Their lips connected with force, him pulling her in connecting the front of their bodies. Her hands curved around him and held, letting the frantic keep deepen as they strived to savor this feeling. It continued until he broke apart, smiling to himself as he wiped the bottom of lip.

"Good morning indeed." He smiled turning to walk towards the kitchen. "Would you like a water?" He asked.

"No, I have one here." She answered loudly. He returned to the room mid gulp, drinking his bottle as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. "What's the plan for today pinky?" She asked with a smile.

"Don't call me pinky." He laughed running a hand through his now dyed pink hair.

"Pinky." She smiled and he tipped the bottle down giving his best stare.

"You want to see the boat today?" He asked, sending Rachel into a head of excited nods. "Then don't call me pinky." He answered himself, finishing the bottle with attitude.

"Yes sir."

"Lets pack some food and we can go out." He motioned for her to follow.

-*-*-*-*-

"You said there were three boats." Rachel said bored looking at Jin who was grinning.

"There are, 1. 2. 3." He counted, pointing at two tiny ships and the one they stood on.

"This is an old fishing boat, you need to get that boat out of the garage here!" She whined, not wanting to drive the fishing boat.

"The boat in the garage will sink in water." Jin reminded, coaxing her steps to further onto the boat.

"And you are positive this one wont sink?" She asked with an incredulous face.

"Positive." He confirmed. "I didn't know you were such a material person."

"Material from after 1980." She snorted, dissing the boats age. It looked old.

"I will have you know..." he smiled, the engine roaring the life behind them as they sputtered away from the dock. "This beauty is a 1991 Donzi F23."

"Well she's hideous Jin." Rachel said seriously, clutching the life vest she wore as she anchored her feet better to accommodate the movement and look for a place to sit.

She stalked over to near Jin, waiting for him to sit down - finally plopping down when he didn't sit.

"When is the last time you drove a boat?" Jin asked Rachel, mid ride to his special spot.

"I don't want to drive this boat." She answered dryly through her sunglasses.

"It wasn't an offer." He retorted.

Silence.

"Do you want to drive the boat?" He asked.

"This isn't a boat Jin, its a vessel." She smiled. "And no, but when we anchor I want to turn on your sonar." She half pointed at the monitor she recognized.

"Which one's my sonar?" He asked, glancing at the different screens.

"Seriously Jin?" She laughed, gripping everything as she walked over beside him. They were behind the windshield but of course it was loud, windy, and he was busy driving the boat. "The sonar..." she pointed at the screen, "shows you your depths, shows you where the fish are, do you even know how to fish?" She walked back over and sat back down huffing at his obvious boating ownership incompetence.

"Do you not see the fishing pole!" Jin whined, waving his hand behind him at the back of the boat. Rachel smiled to herself staying quiet.

"Please drive the boat SeokJin."

"Were almost there." Jin explained as Rachel viewed the ocean wonder.

-*-*-*

"Do you know where your transmitter is?" Rachel asked Jin once they had turned on the sonar to no avail. It turned on, but was flickering badly.

"Under the boat?" He questioned with a smile.

"Yes." She answered with his same mannerism. "We will have to fix it another time, but see it works!" She pointed with a smile and Jin grabbed her and pulled her close again.

"So can I have a kiss now that we are anchored?"

"We aren't anchored." Rachel laughed as she looked out over the ocean before looking back at him. "And one." She giggled giving away countable kisses. She popped up on her tippy toes, kissing him softly, the kiss deepening quickly as they stood in the shade of the boat top. Both each moaned into the kiss as Jin's hand found its special spot against her neck.

"Do you want to eat now or later?" He asked against her lips. She moved back looking for the picnic basket she brought.

"You're the man with the plan." Was her answer. She had eaten earlier when he was still asleep.

"I'm hungry, what did you bring?" He asked, picking up the basket and setting it onto the tiny table. She dramatically opened it up, excitedly handing him each content.

She rambled on about his sonar and all the things he could do once it worked.

"I didn't know you like to fish." She stated after swallowing her food.

"Yeah my dad taught me." He nodded, eating an overly large bite and Rachel gave a grossed out look.

"My dad taught me how to sail." She grinned.

"We will get a sailboat for you soon." He confessed.

"Its been years since I've actually sailed." She laughed. She looked around the boat she was on. "When did you get this one?"

"Two years ago." He answered.

"I need to bring Marcia on the boat." She decided with a smile as she drank her drink.

Jin shrugged.

"How is Marcia?" He asked genuinely interested.

"She's good. She says hi." She did her normal tell all. "She's keeping my car safe, do not worry."

"Ah, good, I was very worried about the car." He laughed. "Did you um, tell Marcia you did, you know?" He blushed, stuttering his words out.

"That I did what Jin?" Rachel peered at Jin with a smile. Jin didn't speak, too flustered to try. "Married people are supposed to tall about this freely, without getting embarrassed."

"I am most definitely not embarrassed." He argued.

"Then what did I do Jin?" Rachel smiled again. "That we..." she paused thinking of things she had done... "Kissed? Yes she knows." Her chopsticks went back into the meal and Jin grit his teeth in flight frustration.

After a sigh, he spoke the words she wanted to hear. "Gave me head."

"Oh that." Rachel acted like it was not a big deal at all. "No, didn't tell her."

"Oh." Jin's answer surprised her. He went back to his food.

"Does that surprise you?" She laughed. He was acting like he didn't want to know more. He motioned with his finger that he was a little bit surprised.

"I see you kept the hair." He motioned at her curled, non straight hair.

"It's so cute you think my hair is even done at this point." She laughed, her life jacket bouncing over her body as she laughed.

"It's not done?" He asked with a mouthful, grabbing some strands and telling them fall messily over her face.

"No!" She laughed at him. "Don't even look at it." She swatter her playful hand towards him and he nodded looking away. Like a child trying not to get caught he looked back at Rachel - who kept his eyes. His eyes flashed above to her hair before he ate another bite finishing his meal.

"I cant help it." He alerted.

"You are so funny." She smiled, gathering the empty dishes. "Hold onto my string here while I rinse these off." She instructed, handing him a string of her life jacket and once he grabbed it, she lent herself over the boat to rinse out the bowl.

"Whoa, okay." Jin laughed, the unexpected event throwing him off guard. He pulled her back up and she thanked him.

"Damn I was really hoping it would break, then we could get new ones." She laughed at her life vest.

"It does it's job." He laughed, grabbing another string and pulling her down beside him.

"I don't do my jobs in it." She said matter of factually, adjusting the top of it slightly so it didn't suffocate her at the neck.

"Your job is to sit there and look pretty, you are excelling at your job."

Rachel smacked her lips and made an aww face.

"Is that my job Jin?" She asked again, something Jin loved hearing her say. The way she asked it implied that was not her job.

"For right now it is." He said politely walking to the back of the boat. "Now we fish."

"Ah." Rachel sighed, propping her bare feet up and eyeing Jin as she rested her hands behind her head. "Fishing without live bait." She laughed to herself. "Can't wait." She joked watching him gather his short list of supplies.

"I have bait." Jin answered her. "You just sit there and watch the master at work." He extended his hand to show her she was doing great so far.

"Watching." She sang from the co-captains chair as she had her feet on another chair.

And boy did she watch. She watched every second of him from behind her dark sunglasses. She watched that master at work, sweating, getting hot, smiling at her every now and then.

She discovered the master, was a probable self taught self accredited master. She had been fishing enough to know a) you dont try to fish in the middle of the day, and the main thing b) its extremely hard to fish when you have no sonar.

"Which one?" He asked holding up three tackles (fishing baits?) with a smile.

Her eyes ran over the colors quickly.

"The green one." She announced, Jin inspecting her choice once more before pinning him to the hook. "NO NO!" She excitedly screamed sitting up in the seat. "A pink one." She pointed at Jin who lowered his head dramatically and returned to the box.

"You are in luck!" He laughed, as Rachel watched his backside inspect the box while he lent over it. "Okay."

"See, if we had a sailboat we could sail over there because that;s where the fish are." She laughed at the obvious school of fish in the distance pointing.

"It's already cast?" She laughed as he sat down next to her feet in the captains chair. He nodded his answer as he readjusted the hat on his head.

"Now we wait." He answered keeping one hand beside on foot holding it in place.

"Well, I am also excellent at that." She smiled. In her lying back position, she was having to hold own her life vest; but she sat up and began undoing the front. "We aren't moving - I'm taking it off." She grumbled, throwing it with force onto the floor of the boat.

"What now?" He asked. Rachel pushed up her glasses, viewing at Jin with much skepticism.

"What do you mean, what now?" She asked dryly. "Now we sit back and enjoy!" She wiggled her feet, he smiled while holding onto them tightly. The boat was just floating now, slightly bobbing along the surface as they waited for their catch.

He sighed, tilting his head back trying to relax but Rachel could see it wasn't really working.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel offered, pushing her foot into the side of his leg.

"Lots of things." He laughed, head still tilted back and eyes closed. Another foot nudge. Jin moved his head around in frustration as he thought - "Work, my schedule, time limits, dance steps, my babies at home, ...the members.." He trailed off losing interest himself.

"Ah the members." Rachel nodded, as if she had known them forever. "Tell me about them."

And he did. Each one, simple things, funny random stories; he had almost managed to get through his last member -

The string on the reel snagged and started spinning and the string started pulling -

"Oh my gosh!" Jin shot up like he had seen a ghost, running to the back of the boat to grab the fishing rod.

"Reel him in SeokJin!" She smiled from her chair, hadn't moved her feet an inch, lets still extending over the space.

"I can't believe we got something!" He laughed, reeling him in as quickly as he could. "You are my good luck charm!"

"Don't jinx it!" Rachel yelled now standing up to talk to him. "You could have caught a boot!" She laughed.

"Yeah but a boot is something!" He pulled back.

"You caught an octopus!" She laughed, seeing it bob at the top of the water.

"Octopus is good." He nodded, pulling it out of the water.

"Jin its a _baby_ octopus! Throw it back!"

"Don't get all girly on me now." He laughed, opening the cooler and tossing the animal inside with a splash.

"But hes a baby."

"Baby's belong in tummys." Jin smiled, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close.

"Gross." She attempted to wiggle and push out of his grasp but it was to no avail.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" He asked, swaying her with him, causing her to giggle a bit.

"Yes, congratulations on catching a baby octopus Jin, I have never been prouder." She said and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Thats all I get?" He whined and Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, propping herself on her tippy toes again.

"Of course not." She sweetly smiled, kissing him deeply. "Now lets get home you are running out of time."

"Five more minutes." He laughed pulling her close again as she took a step to escape.

\--*--*--*--*--

A metal pan clanged in the kitchen as the two looked at each other started by the noise.

Jin got up first with Rachel slowly behind him, as he walked into the kitchen.

"He's trying to escape!" Rachel shrieked laughing upon discovering the octopus on the outerhalf of the pot, and the lid on the floor.

"I got em." Jin muttered, grabbing him and trying to throw him into the water, but his suction cups attached him to Jin's fingers. Rachel handed him the pot off the floor as he used the side of that to pry the octopus into his pot - him eventually plopping down into the water and Jin slammed the lid down with a nervous smile. "Got him."

Rachel's eyes looked around the pot, he had managed to move the pot away from the burner.

Minutes later, Jin's hand still connected with the lid, he lifted the lid slightly to peer into the water.

"What?" He asked, taking it off completely.

"What?" Rachel, now mid panic asked from distance behind him.

"He's gone." He said. "Oh no, hes right here." Jin laughed, putting the lid back on after showing Rachel the octopus on the lid.

"Is it too late to let him go?" Rachel asked with her hands in prayer and Jin turned back to his pot and lifted the lid, octopus still on lid. "We have other food."

"You would drive my car to the ocean after you drop me off and just let him go?" He asked with his back facing her.

"Yeah." She agreed. "He doesn't want to die he told me." She begged.

Jin turned off the stove and Rachel let out her breath.

"Alright." He agreed.

-*-**-

Okay this was such a dumb chapter, I know. But maybe like 1 more chapter and we finally get her moving to korea and meeting the boys! Then the fun starts. <3


	15. Chapter 15

Short little guy.

Late 2016/early 2017

*-*-*-*

  
"Hyung, who is Rachel?" Jimin asked, turning his life vest around to display a name written in permanent marker. Jin's eyes bulged out of his head and he grabbed the vest out of Jimin's hands.

"No one, just put it on." Jin tried to cover up but it didn't work.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Jungkook asked, causing Taehyung to laugh silently beside Jimin.

"No, I don't know who Rachel is."

He was a _bad_ liar.

"Look." Taehyung pointed as he put on his own life vest - and Jin _knew_ he would murder Rachel. Taehyung modeled a matching one to the one hanging in Jimin's hands.

" _Matching_ life vests?" Jungkook, now pointing between the two.

"Don't know her? Who is Rachel!" Jimin screeched, showing the name again. "Who does this this beautiful hand writing belong to Hyung!" He whined like a child, because he felt betrayed and treated like a child.

"No one." Jin answered again, keeping about his business of ignoring anything involving Rachel. 

" _And_ brought her on the boat." Taehyung pointed out and Jin wondered _what type_ of sailboat Rachel would like to be murdered on. 

Jimin angrily put the vest on as Taehyung grinned at the fact they now matched and that Jimin was mad.

"This is a major betrayal." Jimin huffed to Taehyung as he plopped into a seat. 

-*-*-

The second time someone got wind of a Rachel; it was Yoongi. They each seemed to get tidbits of her; without putting the big picture together.

His ears only caught the tail end of a conversation; and he didn't mean to eavesdrop. He was walking to the kitchen, like he normally did when he heard Jin -

"Yes Rachel." He laughed quietly, a gentle laugh. "No." Stern words. Yoongi scratched his neck as he walked. "See you later."

It wasn't much. He didn't think much of it, and Jin didn't even know he had heard. He kept walking, and never put it together until the big reveal in Japan. But first after a few more trips to Korea for Rachel....

-*-*-

Rachel stood in her empty California apartment and said her final goodbyes. She was going home.

"Ma'am." The stewardesses caught her attention and Rachel smiled at her. "Refreshment?" She offered, motioning to her tray.

"I'm okay for now, thank you." She answered, going back to her book.

The stewardess trolleyed her cart along and Rachel yawned. She would have to stay awake for most of the flight, sleep the last 4, and that should set her up for just a tiny bit of jet lag as she got used to the time.

That was hard for her, she came to find out on her other trips. The second trip was hell, and she got sick, so she was hoping that never happened again.

Little did she know _that_ wasn't the sick one she needed to be concerned about.

She hadn't talked to Jin in almost three days. A usual thing for her now, going days without hearing from him; and she figured he would be sleeping when she arrived home.

She was **wrong**.

"Jin, are you sick?" Rachel's face flashed with every ounce of worry upon seeing him layed up in bed, obviously not feeling well. She was getting annoyed as she wondered through the house calling for him with no answer, but all that annoyance fluttered away, replaced with worry at the sight of the sick man.

"Mmm." He made a noise, it wasn't even an answer and within seconds she was beside the bed.

"Did you go to work like this?" She asked, starting her nurses regimen of questions. He nodded the most pathetic nod she had ever seen. Fever check on the back of the hand. "Put some sweats on, I will be right back." She told him standing up.

"What?" He laughed. "I have pajamas."

"Pajamas don't make you sweat Jin!" She yelled as she exited the bedroom.

"Pajamas don't make you sweat Jin." He grumbled as he drug his feet to his dresser.

"Jin." Her chastising sigh coming from behind him caused him to smile as he struggled to unbutton the pajama shirt. "Oh my gosh, Jin." She laughed setting her medicines and water down walking over to help him. "Just put this on over this." She instructed of the top.

"I'm tired." He complained as he got back under the covers.

"I know, I know." Rachel comforted as she drug a single chair beside the bed. "I will make you some soup, and some tea, does your head hurt?" She stopped reading one box and picked up another, reading both in her hands.

"Yes my head." He finally answered.

"Take these, and rest." She instructed placing the medicines in his hand and the water bottle on the bed. He did as he was told. She smiled at Jin, a heartwarming smile and grabbed his hand to squeeze. "I'm going to go get the soup."

Jin nodded. Rachel stood up, walking to the door.

"Welcome home Rachel." She laughed to herself, turning to face Jin. "You tell those Big Hit people I am _**VERY** _unhappy about the condition my husband was returned to me in!"

"Yes dear." He said quietly, and she grinned and exited the room.

-*-*-

Jin could hear Rachel laughing in between whispers, and when he found her knelt beside her luggage on the phone; Jin thought of one person. Marcia. Her carefree laughter followed by some snickers and his thoughts confirmed as she laughed, "Marcia you are so funny."

Then the next sentence made Jin stop and think.

"If he can play with it, then why cant I." She repeated, then laughed at her repeated words. "I can't."

 _What?_ He thought, stopping in his groggy state outside the door. _Was he dreaming? Why were these girls always talking about sex?_

"Yeah.... psht, I dunno..." she continued with her conversation and he walked past heading to intended destination - the car.

He needed to get his phone, he had just been happy to make it to the safety of his garage.

Phone in hand he walked back by where Rachel was, who was now in the living room.

"Oh, there you are." She jumped a bit. "I was going to go to the st-"

She was cut off by Jin's hand coming out to the air to stop her words.

"I don't care, we will talk later. I'm going to lay down." He said, and kept walking.

Rachel wasn't sure if she should follow so she finished what she was doing quickly and carefully sauntered to the bedroom pausing at the threshold.

He had the TV on, was lying with his head rested against the pillow - somehow sitting up with the remote in his hand.

"You slept for almost 4 hours." She spoke gently and his uninterested eyes flashed to hers then back to the tv. "Do you need anything?"

"No, just come sit with me." He muttered barely moving. It almost echoed, and it gave Rachel the chills. He seemed.... lifeless.

She did as she was told, glancing at the TV to see sports - she wasn't thrilled at the prospect of having to learn sports, and was silently relieved when he turned the channel. Again. And Again.

She curled up to the best of her abilities beside him, her eyes focused on the TV.

He took a deep breath and she was again relieved when she couldn't hear anything rattling in his chest; it was just a head cold. 

Within 5 minutes of her arrival, he was asleep. She only knew this because once he relaxed the remote slipped from under his hand, and he moved slightly, repositioning one arm of his to wrap around her and land on his stomach.

And she was now trapped.

She tried to slide out but it was too much. She couldn't bend her arm to push down, and his heavy arm was resting on her side pinning her down.

Her hand escaped and she grabbed the remote, the struggle to understand a new remote was real. She didn't even know how to turn it on, but thankfully channel labels are clearly numbered.

She thought about a lot trapped like that. She hoped he broke his fever, because her neck was now sweating from his arm and if he didn't sweat it out she was out of idea's. She hoped his bad mood was because he was ill, she figured it was. She had missed Jin, this was a huge day for her, and it was gone in an instant.

 _But it wasn't about her_ , she told herself.

**It never was.**


	16. Chapter 16

Fixing grammars lata 

A routine was quickly established the following week once Jin was no longer sick. They began to form their seperate lives separately, for them to collide together for a day and a half. This is how it was. This was their reality. They made it work. 

It wasn't like Rachel had much of a life to begin with. To much of Jin's dismay - her life pretty much revolved around him. He wanted her to have her own space. 

Of course she wanted a sailboat, but that was too easy. He had to think outside the box. 

-*-*-*

Weeks later, Rachel walked with earphones in her ears as she walked on the boat dock towards a boat she had become acquainted with very well. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, on a (hopefully easy) day of raising boat, and replacing the transmitter and reciever. She did this without telling him, wanted to surprise him the next time he came. He was due back tomorrow sometime so she procrastinated because the box took 2 extra days to arrive. 

She stopped where Jin's boat was supposed to be, turned around and recounted the rows quickly, .... Rachel turned a full 360, looking around trying to find the boat. 

Holy shit, did his boat sink? 

Now, she was starting to panic. The boat was gone. Another glance around to make sure no one saw her panicking, she clutched the box against her chest and decided to walk back to the car to retrace her steps. 

So she did, annoyed when it brought her to the same empty spot, spot 5. 

"What the fuck." She said, dropping the sonar down with her arm as she pulled out her phone from her purse. "It better be stolen!" She yelled angrily at no one. 

WHERE IS YOUR BOAT 

She sat on the wood dock, there in spot 5 waiting for his reply. She swung her legs over the water, anger broiling every minute. 

WHY?

He repsonded back in capital letters and Rachel was beyond annoyed. 

I GOT A NEW SONAR... IT'S NOT HERE

She huffed, placing her phone on the box and standing up to begin the walk back to the car. 

IN THE SHOP ... WHY ARE WE YELLING AT ME

Rachel didnt respond, she just launched the items into the front seat of the car and headed home. 

-*-*-

Jin sighed, slipping his phone into his pocket. She wasn't responding and now Jin was worried she would be at the harbor when he returned the boat. He shouldn't have lied, but extraordinary times calls for extraordinary measures. Jin couldn't tell her the guys and him were on the boat. 

"Hyung!" He heard Hoseok whine and he walked over to where they stood. "He threw my bait into the ocean." Hoseok complained to Jin, hitting Jungkook who hit back. Then, they were punching eachother. 

"He tried to steal mine!" Jungkook yelled inbetween soft punches. 

"No, I was just looking at them, and you threw ALL of mine in!" 

"There." Jin thrusted his hand towards a cooler. "Don't throw anymore overboard." 

"You're not fishing?" Taehyung asked with fishooks hanging from his non-fishing jacket standing near Jimin. 

"He's in a mood, leave him alone." Jimin reminded rolling his eyes making fun of Jin. 

"I'm not in a mood." Jin shook his head. "Just tired." He gave off his normal excuse. 

"Did Rachel break your heart?" Jimin asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, showing fake sympathy. 

"Who's Rachel?" Yoongi piped up from behind everyone, he was seated hooking different lures; Jimin showed excitement - Jin showed dread. Yoongi was absent for the life jacket scenario.

"Jin's secret girlfriend." Jimin answered matter of factly. RM and Jungkook giggled.

"No." Jin said loudly. "No, no." Yoongi's curious eyes went back and forth between Jimin to Jin. "She's no one." 

"No one - that he secretly brings on the boat." Jimin finished and Yoongi's eyes went back to Jin. 

"No." Jin repeated, slower.

"She's been on the boat?" Yoongi asked, and all heads turned to Jin to await an answer. 

"And she has her own life jacket." Jimin nodded at Yoongi, pointing at Jin. 

"She's marked her territory and now Jin is wearing that vest." RM rattled. 

"If she has been on the boat, well..." Yoongi crossed his arms. "We deserve an explanation." 

Jin rolled his eyes. He walked calmly to his driving wheel and opened his boat's glove box and started looking through papers. 

"Everyone gather around." He said boredly slamming a peice of paper on the counter for display. "This is the title to the boat. Anyone want to read the name here?" 

"Kim Seok Jin." RM offered, reading aloud, getting an eyeroll from Hoseok. 

"So, when you guys names are on the deed to my boat I will let you know of everyone I take on it. Otherwise, she's no one." 

Everyone was quiet, looking around at eachother with angry and and solemn faces as Jin put the paper back. 

"WAIT." Jimin said excitedly. "Did he just admit she exists, AND that she has been on the boat?" 

-*-*-

"Boo." He whispered squeezing her sides behind her, and she screamed. 

"Dammit SeokJin!" She turned, falling into him for a hug, as she giggled and caught her breath loudly. "You scared me." She laughed. 

"I know." He smiled, pulling her in for a passionate hug and kiss. It had been 4 whole, long days... much too long for anyones liking.

"Oh my gosh, guess what!" She gasped, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the hallway. "Come look what I did!" 

Jin wasn't worried, not yet, he didn't get nervous until she walked him to the door of his entertainment room. 

"What did you do to my room?" He asked with narrow accusing eyes. 

"I made it awesome!" She laughed, and opened the door, pushing it so it swung inwards at full force. 

Jin agreed, it was awesome. He stepped inside the large room and admired her work.

She had added colored lights on the ceiling, painted the walls, organized his games, DVD's, cds, there was a new display case with (some of his) his Mario stuff and other memorable things, she had hung up only a few BTS items, new recliner chairs for the room. Jin turned to Rachel with an awe expression. 

"You did all this?" He smiled. She nodded knowing she did a goos job. 

"Well I did everything but the chairs." She admitted. "But I requested the building manager here when it was done so I wasn't here." 

"Wow." He breathlessly sighed, turning to the room again. "This is very cool. Thank you." He started to enter the room more, admiring everything with a child like smile.

"Eh." She smiled, putting her arm around his waist to admire her work together. "It was fun." 

"Did it take you 4 days?" 

"Ive been planning it for a while." She admitted, walking to the large recliner chair. "The chairs took some time to get here." 

"We need to get you a sailboat magazine." He decided walking to her and sitting down beside her. She had already sat in one of the big chairs in the middle of the room. "We need to get you the whole harbor."

"I can check online." She said quietly. "Sailing is a ton of work Jin. "I don't want a boat right now." She said truthfully.

"Ill get you a big boat and it does the work for you." He nodded. She laughed with his suggestion. 

"Then it's no fun." She cuddled up next to him. 

"Where's the remote?" He asked, flipping open the console to find it empty. 

"Back there." She pointed. "That chair has the best view." 

"No, I have the best view right here." He kissed the top of her head. 

"Oh me too." She agreed with a kiss. 

-*-*-*

The boys finding out is a whirlwind 2 part story. I only have half of it in my head so off to Japan we go whoooooosh


	17. 17

Jungkook was the first to find out, sort of, about Rachel. 

Japan had been hectic to say the least. It took Jin 3 days to actually have a moment to himself to text Rachel information that needed for her arrival. 

Rachel, had never been to Japan. She was LOVING it. His late response set her up perfectly - she had ventured farther than she imagined and was now almost 20 minutes away from the hotel. 

She picked up her walking pace downtown. 

-*Meanwhile*-

"You sure, hyung you always do this!" Jungkook whined to Jin as Jin nodded not caring about anything in the world. 

Just getting him out of the room. 

"Jungkook, go visit someone else." Jin told him he had a headache, so he had to at least play the part. "I'm going to sleep." 

Jungkook grit his teeth and stood up walking towards the door. 

"Fine." He huffed, pushing Jin roughly as he walked past. 

Jin didn't care. Jin won. He was out of the room.

-*-*-

About an hour later Rachel and Jin lay on the bed, both following along with the movie on TV fairly well. Everything was fine - until there was a beating at the door. 

"Hyung! I need my jacket!" He knocked loudly, yelling into the corner crevice of the door. 

"Shit, thats Jungkook." Jin flipped. He grabbed Rachel's arm and launched it off him with a gentle throw to the side as he stood. Jin rubbed his head, then his eyes. Rachel slowly sat up, not quite in panic mode yet. "You need to hide." Jin paced, rushing to the bed to look around for possible places to hide. 

"Hyung!" Jungkook was ringing the doorbell to the hotel room like it was the kill button on his game. 

"Okay, answer the door!" Rachel whispered as she flung her arm towards Jin and opened the closet door. "I can not believe!" She whispered and shut the door on herself, being quiet as to not make a single peeping sound. 

"What the hell SeokJin." He pushed past Jin entering the room without an invitation. "I didn't mean to be a bother, just needed my jacket." He grabbed his jacket dramatically off the chair and turner back to the door. 

Jin stood waiting by the door, eyes locked on Jungkook. 

"SeokJin why is there a woman's purse in your room?" He asked, pointing to the purse on the desk. 

Rachel only saw darkness as her eyes widened inside the closet. Fuck. 

Jin had absolutley no excuse in his mind. 

"Hyung?" He asked again, this time picking it up with one finger to display his evidence. Jungkook's lightbulb went off. "Oh my gosh, is she here right now?" He gasped looking around the room and setting the purse back down. 

"No, she is not." Was all Jin could muster out. His new mission: remove JK from the room, with his stupid jacket at all costs. He walked a few steps towards him, his flip flops flipping against the bottom of his feet. "It's time to go." 

"No!" The struggle started between the two and though Rachel couldnt see them, she knew they were fighting. She could only imagine the struggle coming from the manly grunts outside the door. 

"Can I meet her, please?" She heard Jungkook beg.

"No." She heard Jin's struggling voice and pushed herself closer to the door to hear better. 

"Ima tell Jimin then." She heard him clear as day; and Jin's attitude flipped. 

"No, no." He yelled then two laughs as they hit the floor again. 

Silence. 

Her eyes darted around the darkness, she could barely makeout the hangers holding Jin's clothes. It smelled like laundry soap in there. 

"Fuck!" She heard Jin yell after some whispering between the two. They were nearer the closet, just not within eavesdropping on whispers through doors distance. 

Then she was blinded. She blinked and hid her face to get used to it, and she was gently yanked out of the closet. 

Jin. Was mad. 

Jungkook however was the living version of Jungshook as he stood wide eyed. Jin, his favoritest hyung ever just pulled a woman out of his closet. 

"This is Rachel, now you have to go." Jin calmly expressed as he pushed let go of Rachels sleeve and stalked towards the younger with force. He was able to keep up in the struggle to remove Jungkook, even with JK's strength and youth - nothing could stop Jin on his mission of clearing the room now.

"When did you get so strong?" Jungkook finally argued out when the door slammed in his face.

Jin turned and looked at Rachel. 

"You gotta go." He pointed, looking for her purse. 

"What?" She laughed. "Why?" She asked completely confused. 

Jin pointed to the door. "He will be back." He said with nerves in his voice. "And he will bring reinforcements." 

-*-*-*

"No, I don't want to play." Jungkook pouted at Taehyung. 

Yoongi and Hoseok both glanced at Jungkook, this was completely unlike him. 

"What?" Taehyung asked waving the controller around in his face. "Here." He repeated. 

"Ill play." Jimin offered boredly, grabbing the controller from Taehyung. 

They played. 

Minutes ticked by. 

It was killing him. He shouldn't say it. 

"Fuck you!" Jimin yelled to Taehyung as he won.

"Jimin." Jungkook said ready to watch the drama play out. 

"Yeah yeah." Jimin sighed, handing the controller back without looking at him. 

"Jimin did you ask Jin here tonight?" Jungkook asked. 

"Sleeping." He again said bored now flipping through his phone. 

Jungkook nodded and went back to stare at his spot on the carpet and bouncing his leg. 

"Jimin." He spoke again. 

"What Jungkook?" He sighed out, annoyed now. 

"There is a women's purse in his room right now." He stated so calmly it gave him goosebumps. Everyone turned to look at him. 

"What?" Various men threw out. 

"She's here?" Jimin expressed, standing up like he was about to catch a cheating spouse. His moment was about to happen - all he wanted was to meet the girl. He knew she existed, Jin denied it and therefor, she was real. Jimin logic. His legs began moving for the door before his brain could catch up, the remainder of the boys on his heels. Literally. 

"I can't believe him." Jimin started on the walk. "I can't have SooRae over but be can have his girlfriend in Japan..." he knocked on his door 3 times. 

"Dont yell." RM reminded. 

"Namjoon please." Jimin threw his hand up. "I will take care of this." 

-*-*-

Ready?

Also im sorry i make jimin like this whiny bitch but i had to pick someone but no worries jimin will just get lots of ass mmk! lol


	18. 18

"As I've said before Jin, I have no where to go." She repeated, sitting on the tiny chair, in the tiny room Jin was convinced getting smaller by the second. 

He thrust the black American Express card back into her hand. 

"I want to be with my husband." She quipped and Jin grunted as he hung his head low. 

"Rachel please." He tried again taking position over her legs as he did his best. "I will do anything." 

She shook her head with a smile. 

"Then you leave me no choice." He said, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. 

"Jin put me down!" She yelled. 

He fell onto the bed, letting her fall as he put his hand over his mouth after he crawled on her. 

"Look here's the deal." He said seriously. "The boys will find out, okay " He twirled his head around as if he was slowly accepting that fact. "But you have GOT to be quiet because if our manager finds out? Im dead. Got it?" 

Before she had time to answer. 

"Kim SeokJin." Called from the other side of the door. He knocked rhythmically, never stopping. "It's your friend Park Jimin!" He sang into the crevice just like Jungkook. 

Jin removed his hand as Rachel struggled to understand the magnitude of Jimin being at the door. Rachel didn't even speak, or ask, she just simply returned to her trusty closet hiding space and closed the door. 

"Wait my purse!" She whispered but it was too late. 

"Hello Jimin." Jin said sadly once the lock clicked and he opened the door. 

"Where is she?" He asked, barging into the room with help from 5 others who appeared out of thin air. 

"Guys..-" he complained. Jin shot a death glare towards Jungkook for being the rat. 

"I can't have SooRae in the fucking house for 2 minutes?" Jimin asked. He was pissed. "But you can have a girl all the way over in Japan?" He yelled rather loudly, getting upset. 

"Okay sit down." 

Rachel heard less than 10 seconds of shuffling. Oh God, Oh God she repeated to herself in her mind. 

"SooRae is not allowed in the house like Rachel is not allowed in the house." 

A loud groan from someone who Rachel assumed was Jimin. 

"There is something big I haven't told you guys about Rachel." And Jimin grinned. He stuck his back up straight, ready for him to confess that he in fact had a girlfriend. Or something. He was excited. 

"Is it that she's in the closet?" Jungkook asked slowly and Rachel wished she could dissapear. 

"She is in the closet, but thats not what it is." 

Rachel knew Jin was blocking the closet now. She could see two feet blocking out the tiny slit of light on the floor. His back leant against the wood (or plastic?). 

"She's in there right now?" Taehyung asked. "Right now, right now?"

"Hyung." RM warned. 

"Will you all just be quiet!" He pleaded. "Let me think!" 

"Don't." They heard Rachel's quiet voice from inside the closet plead with Jin. He shook his head as he decided through his mind the route to go. His hand rest on the knob behind him, his back to the door and he hovered over the knob. 

"Rachel." Jin spoke, the closet door being opened. 5 curious heads craned to see anything resembling a girl - and when she took a step out Jimin gasped. 

Jimin's eyes went wide. Yoongi couldn't breathe. RM couldn't even think, and that was one of his most favoritest things ever. Hoseok's body was numb ans he swore he felt time slow down. Taehyung and Jungkook shared a still shocked expression unable to move. The boys worst nightmares were coming true. It was a girl. 

She stood very ackward, then took a step back plopping into the chair. 

"Rachel, this is Yoongi, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, and Hoseok." Jin said naming each member then looking to Rachel. 

Rachel, was a deer in headlights. She was out of her element, herself now being hurdled towards another part of his life; and about to take on 6 MORE men into her life and she didnt even know. 

"Guys, this is Rachel. My wife." 

Jimin actually choked on his spit. Rm had to come to the rescue and pat his back as the rest of the boys let the information settle. 

"No." Jimin used Jin's new favorite word. "Is this a joke?" He asked Jin, then turned to Hoseok who had appeared at his side. "I think im delusional." He sat on the edge of the bed. Everyone else settled in the bedroom area.

"Kim SeokJin what do you mean your wife?" Yoongi asked, angry curious eyes never leaving Rachel. 

"Tell them." Jin demanded of Rachel, who was now even more shocked and alarm he was pulling her into the conversation. Sure she was there before, but she just hoped to be invisible. Her wide eyed open mouth stance told her she was not ready for this. 

Rachel swallowed as her eyes roamed from each boy quickly. 

"Um yes." She nodded, and Jin nodded looking to the boys. It wasn't doing much but she was using his large body to his advantage. 

She wanted to dissapear. 

"This is crazy." It was Taehyung's turn to sense the hysterics in the situation. "Jin can't be married. It's impossible." He tried to reason. 

Rm worked it over in his head. 

"It doesn't make sense." RM shared his thought. 

"This doesn't make ANY sense." Jungkook laughed. 

"Well, she's beautiful hyung." Yoongi complimented. "Congratulations." 

Jimin, who would normally be the first one up for celebrations, was still mad. 

"Mrs. Rachel." Jimin said and Taehyung widened his eyes looking at Jin. He knew that voice. 

"Yes?" She answered after slightly clearing her throat. 

"Jin wouldnt let my girlfriend inside when it was raining." He pointed at her husband. "She broke up with me for it, can you punish him?" He wiggled his finger. Rachel made a sad face to him, thinking of what to do or say. 

"Jimin we've been over this."Jin interrupted. "No person's in the big house. I'd do the same to her." 

Jimin's reaction was surprise as he was crossed by Jin, now turning to Rachel for support. 

"Jimin I'm very sorry she broke up with you because she wasnt smart enough to buy an umbrella. But, it sadly does sound like something Jin would make me do." She nodded. 

Hoseok smiled at her joke. 

"Oh God, they are married." Taehyung dreaded. "They are exactly the same." 

"This is insaine!" Jungkook threw himself on the bed in laughter. 

"How long have you two known eachother?" "How long have you two been married?"   
"Are you really married?"   
"How did you meet." 

The interrogation had begun

"We met through our parents." Jin said carefully. He couldnt exactly explain the whole truth, so he decided to omit certain parts. "We've been married for longer than you guys can imagine." He sighed, telling the truth. 

"How can you keep something as big as a wife a secret!" Hoseok asked. "This is so bad." 

"It's not bad. We haven't done anything wrong." He explained. 

"Um, I can think of one thing you did wrong." Jimin slightly raised his hand. Taehyung rose his eyebrows waiting for Jimin's answer. 

"What's that?" Jin asked sitting down on the bed nearest to Rachel, having to push RM over a bit. 

"Get married without telling your brothers, thats what!" Jimin whined. 

"I married Jin before he met you guys." Rachel announced quietly from her position on the chair - Jungkook doing a double take at this new information. 

"Dammit Rachel." Jin cursed through his teeth at her. 

"What?" She retorted back. 

"When did you guys fall in love?" Jimin asked. "Jin, you sat there with me..." 

"Ey..." Jin pointed, a stern look on his face to end that conversation. "I fell in love with Rachel a long time ago, Rachel, when did you fall in love with me?" Jin smiled at Rachel, the other 6 eyes following his gaze. 

"Still falling." She answered with a sweet smile towards Jin and Hoseok rolled his eyes while Jimin could barely contain his excitement. "When did you fall in love with me?" She overly batted her eyelashes, and Jin smiled looking away. 

"I don't even think you remember." Jin laughed, still looking away as if the memories were returning back every second. 

Rachel swallowed. She wasnt sure if he was going to be serious, or joking, or sweet, or funny. His answer however, was just what she needed. 

"I think we were like, 15? 16?" He glanced to his left at Rachel then glanced away his cheeks touched with crimson even at the memory. "I dunno, but you were on my dads boat." He laughed at his hands. 

Rachel was suddenly there, on the boat. She did remember and she had an out of body experience as she watched the two on the front of the boat as the men, the fathers hung at the back. 

"You were dancing and singing and so happy we had gotten the sail up. You didnt seem to have a care in the world and I just knew right there." He was looking at his hands and his spot on the wall as he spoke, turning his head one final time to look at Rachel at side side. "I wanted to see you happy like that forever." 

Rachel smiled at his words, looking down at her hands with a slight frown. She couldn't cry, not now. 

"Ugh, im going to be sick." Taehyung moaned and accompanied his complaint with a dry heave. 

"Yeah. Love is weird." Jungkook said from the other side of the room. 

"Jin, thank you." Rachel said quietly, leaning forward forwards him as she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Gross, yall arent going to kiss are you?" RM whined like a child seeing parents kiss. 

"Now you know my secret!" Jin laughed, pushing Rachel's leg. They were in their own little lovey world at the moment. No one else in the room existed. 

"It's my favorite so far." She grinned as the two kept their distance but still leant together. "Can you do me a favor?" 

"Wha?" He asked breaking the distance and leaning back. 

"Make them leave." She whispered. 

"Aw man!" Jimin complained, throwing his hands into the bed with force as he stood up. 

"You heard the lady, time to go." Jin announced standing up, pushing Jimin towards the door as everyone waved and said their goodbyes to Rachel. 

"Jimin was very excited to meet you." Jin laughed rubbing the back of his neck as he walked back into the bedroom area and threw himself onto the bed. "Rachel?" He asked once he noticed her dazed out. Her glossy eyes found Jin's and blinked into a smile. 

"Kim SeokJin..." She smoothly said as she ran her hands over his chest, climbing onto his lap. 

"Yes?" He asked putting his arms behind his head and Rachel bit her lip at how unintentionally sexy he looked. 

"I want you to make love to me now." She said before leaning down to start a passionate kiss.


	19. 19

  
"I am kinda mad. Are you mad?" Yoongi asked Jungkook; who barely paid him any attention. 

"Im mad." RM muttered entering the conversation, turning from Hoseok to Yoongi. Anything to stop dancing for the moment. 

"Can he even _not_ be here right now?" Yoongi asked. 

"This practice is technically for Taehyung." Jimin confirmed trying to ease the building tension. 

"Unsure why." Taehyung snapped back. 

"Regardless, Jin knows what he has to do." Hoseok reminded everyone. 

"Let the married couple be merry." Jimin calmly tried to help. 

"He had to have not seen her for like 5 years, it's crazy!" Yoongi interrupted RM who agreed. 

"A lot of things make sense now, that's the scariest part." Rm laughed. 

"Oh, you are right." Jungkook agreed.

"Jin is so weird." Jimin laughed. "How did the dorkiest member get a wife before me?" He asked out loud lying back on the bed.

"Why would he bring her to Japan? He didn't bring her to the show." Jungkook suddenly asked. Hoseok laughed, turning from the youngest as Yoongi and RM shared a look, Taehyung and Jimin stayed quiet. 

"Why would you bring a girl to your room Jungkook?" Jimin asked the quiet rooms' ceiling. "Think about it for a minute." Jimin laughed. 

\--**--**

2 doors down, across the hall. 

Jin wiped the sweat off his brow, his body tired. He honestly had no idea how his legs were still moving, his feet pushing and body shaking. 

"You looked down!" Rachel squaled, Jin hearing her giggle over the music blaring from his phone in her hand. 

"No!" Jin cried, legs still dancing but his top half was now begging. "Please don't." 

"I don't make the rules Jin." She said arrogantly as she slid his jacket over one of her arms, pointing his own phone at him. 

"You literally JUST made this game up." He continued, never missing a beat. Rachel cocked her head to the side and cleared her throat.

"Did you just look down again?" She laughed, as he obviously did. He was frustrated. "Jin..." she paused, bringing the phone to her chin.

"How can I not look down, it's where my feet are!" Jin argued and Rachel grabbed the other sleeve to his jacket. "Okay okay okay!" He yelled, looking at the ceiling for a moment. "Stop laughing." He laughed himself. 

"I'm not laughing!" She answered. "Okay I'm not laughing starting now..." and she pressed play, the music filling the room again. 

"Oh you're dead." Jin giggled, attacking her on the bed as she erupted into a fit of giggles. She fell onto her back as he fished the phone put of her hand and tossed it onto the nightstand. "I told you..." He said in between wet kisses on her neck. "To stop laughing." 

"I did." She pinched his side, causing him to press his lower body against hers as he flinched. She pulled him close, their bodies almost connected exactly how it was earlier. She used her finger to bring his chin up, coaxing him closer for a kiss. "You need to sleep now." 

"No sleep." He said quickly into the kiss, clearly other new things were on his mind. He shook his head, leaning back slightly to catch his breath, Rachel cut that shit off by pulling his lips back to hers. "Let's sleep later." He whispered into her ear, his words giving her goosebumps. 

"What else can we do to make us tired?" Rachel barely got out between giggles, kisses and gasps. 

Jin's hand found her waist in a hurried frenzy; he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than telling her exactly what they could do. 

She got her answer once his fingers slipped underneath her panties. 

"Don't look down now, Jin." She laughed, and Jin groaned his disapproval for her laugh before the kiss. 

-*-*-

Rachel liked times like these. 

The times when it was just her awake in the world; the times when she could open her eyes in bed... and there he was. Sleeping or awake, just the mere fact he was there in the flesh made all her problems go away. She did not care about anything else.

Silly for her to think about, she thought, laying there thinking about him next to him - how she had adjusted to this strange little life she called her own. She never would have imagined it would turn out like ... this. 

She can remember the first time she told Marcia she had a husband. She had crumbled under the pressure of her vulgar talk one day. She was drunk, young, and to top it all off... mad. 

_"Marcia, I have a husband and we don't discuss those things."_

Rachel smiled in bed at the memory, at Marcia's reaction. 

_"What? You have a what? How do you have a husband and not tell me." Marcia collpased dramatically on the couch._

_"My husband is at home in Korea. I am here waiting." Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend because, how dare her for not understanding. Or trying._

_"Well what the FUCK we waiting for Rachel?" Marcia stood from the couch like a superhero ready to save the world. Here was Marcia, her silly boy crazy American friend, in superwoman stance and Rachel was forced to make a decision. She couldn't exactly tell her the truth whole truth and nothimg but the truth, so she switched the script. Sort of._

_"It's complicated." She remembers laughing. "I cant say a lot about him."_

_"Oh my gosh, is he dead?" Concern ripped over her face as her blonde friend Marcia rushed to her side. "Are we waiting... oh my gosh Rachel." She hugged her, beer bottle still attached to her hand._

_"He's not dead you idiot." Rachel pushed her gently. "Hes famous. So its basically the same thing."_

Rachel tilted her head to gaze up at the sleeping Jin.

Yes, this was her favorite time.

When she could just reach over, brush his hair with her fingertips or kiss any part of his skin she desires. She knew the circumstances of his fame changed everything. She hated that she saw him barely 2 days a week. 

She kissed him gently before nuzzling her head back against the pillow trying to enjoy this probable next 5 minutes with him. 

The alarm would sound soon, signaling the start of reality, when jobs and life got in the way of love. He jolted a bit in his slumber, his head turning in her direction and his hand touched her arm very lightly. 

"Hi." He said quietly after a few minutes of silence and stillness, moving his body quickly so he faced her underneath the covers, only the tops of their heads exposed. 

"Good morning." She sang quietly to him, scooting closer. "I'm sorry if I woke you." 

"No you're not." Jin laughed slighty grinning at her. He snaked his arm out from under the covers, picked up his phone to check the time. "Ugh." He moaned in disapproval, Rachel hearing the phone thud against the carpet. When he rolled back over towards Rachel, trying to scoop his arms around her in the process, she was reminded of the previous evenings exercise as new muscles were sore. Their legs were tangled, now even more tangled as Jin held her captive under the covers. 

More silence, then Jin kissing the only thing avaliable in his sleepy stance - the top of her head. "What are you thinking about." He whispered quietly. 

"Marcia." She answered honestly. 

"Marcia." He laughed. "Not the answer I was expecting by a longshot." 

"What are you thinking about then?" Rachel giggled kissing the side of his chest. 

"That tickles." He flinched with a smile. "Now I'm thinking about Marcia." He complained, his hand hitting the bed loudly after he scratched his ear. 

"When we get back home I'm going to fly her out here." 

"I thought we agreed you would go there?" Jin asked, because they had talked about this many times. She had agreed to go to California for a visit. 

"Yeah.... that was before you bought me a sailboat." Rachel laughed. "I have no one to bring on my boat Jin!" She laughed. 

"You have me." Jin said sweetly. 

"You don't count. You come with the boat." Rachel sighed. "I miss Marcia." She pouted. 

"I know." He said softly. "Okay invite her here, keep her away from the members at all times, and I'm a happy camper."

"Did I invite the boys onto my boat?" Rachel laughed. "No, I did not." She laughed, propping herself up. "Marcia is not going to sleep with your members. I can promise you that." 

Before he could answer - the alarm went off.  
Rachel loved that Jin was deathly afraid of the fact that Marcia had sexual knowledge, given said knowledge to Rachel, and while Jin was extremely thankful for this - he just couldn't trust the boys. He didn't know Marcia enough to trust her. 

Jin let go of Rachel to find where the phone had dropped on the floor and Rachel rolled over and got out of bed. She would be the one to have to leave, escaping out into the night like a runaway jailbird fleeing.

  
-*-*-


	20. 20

-*-*-*  
Rachel hummed and tapped along to the melody Jin played in the main entrance, as she sat in the living room. 

Tidbits started a week ago, and now she realized he was creating something. 

The next week, more was added. He was creating a song. 

It took a while. Months really, but when sat at the piano he was a man on a mission. 

Rachel learned: Jin can read, write, produce musical notes. He never sang words, just hummed loudly sometimes. Sometimes he'd bang on the piano out of frustration. He never gave up though, always going again. 

Rachel flinched quickly as he misplayed a note towards the end, but sat up quickly because... this was the end. He couldn't see her at all, the doorframe and wall was blocking his view and as she leant up to catch a peek she watched until their eyes caught. It was just a glance, but his eyes shifted towards that wall and she saw half a smile pop up on his face before he looked away. She sat back. 

The song ended and she counted to 3 to peek at him again. She leant up, and he was writing on his book - hands a fury and his tongue making an appearance in the corner of his mouth for extra concentration. She sat back. 

Minutes later, the song began again and she sat back and listened to it for the millionth time. She knew the parts by then, doing her own dances and mouthing the music out of view. He finished the song for a second time and there was no hesitation as she leant up. 

She grinned bouncing into view once he was staring into space. 

"Did I just write a song?" Jin asked, looking at her in disbelief. 

Rachel grinned so big she thought her teeth were going to fly out. 

"I think you did." She smiled, her hands now covering up her excited mouth. 

"I did it." He said in disbelief again, standing up suddenly. The piano bench fell backwards, hitting the floor with a loud thud. "I really wrote the song." He laughed, making his way towards Rachel for a hug. 

"Now, just slap some words about love yourself, itll be a hit." She laughed as he scooped her up, literally, for a hug. 

"I have to submit it first...shhh." He laughed, cupping her head in his hand and pulling her close to quiet her. 

"Drink's for Jin, he wrote music!" Her hands shot into the air and she ran towards the kitchen.

-*-**-

Maybe she brainwashed him." Jimin observed quietly to Hoseok, who glanced over at Jin. 

"Possible." Hoseok noted, going back to his phone. 

"Look at him." RM shook his head with narrowed eyes. 

"Are you guys jealous?" Hoseok asked with curious eyes glancing up from his phone. 

"Nahh." They all laughed, going back to their business. They were ALL jealous but eventually their times would come. Rachel would in a way teach them a lot. 

They were all trying to get used to this new side of Jin they got tiny peeks at. Of course he maintained himself at all times, all the guys did, never mentioning her - but at home or if one of them did hang out with her; they'd see it. 

The smiles to eachother, the stares, looks and frowns, the moments that were special between just the two. The lovey dovey side he tries to hide.

Jin could handle it without her - but with her - he was jelly. They were figuring out who wore the pants in their relationship. 

-*-*- 

"It's hot." Marcia complained. 

"Is it?" Rachel moaned. "I miss the heat." She laughed. "I only say that now that I am gone, but yes." She smiled. 

"Is it cold there?" Marcia asked in such a hopeful voice Rachel wanted to lie and say yes. 

"22 degrees Celsius." 

"I just heard 22 degrees." She laughed into the phone. "Is it tomorrow yet?" 

"Not yet girl." She laughed. "You are not ready either."

"I know you keep telling me that, but like I promised Jin..." 

"No girl." Rachel laughed. It was nighttime in Korea and Rachel had consumed 3 drinks and called Marcia. She was coming tomorrow and would be here the following day. "Okay." Rachel actually glanced around her empty living room in paranoia before her next words. "Go to Google." She whispered, covering the phone in her ear. 

"What?" Marcia asked, totally confused. 

"Go to Google if you want to see Jin's bandmates." She whispered like a sly secret agent trying to give information. Her accent sounde robotic and Marcia took the phone away from her ear to make sure she was talking to Rachel. 

"I don't wanna see his stupid bandmates, telling me I can't meet them because I taught you how to give head." Marcia laughed with haste. 

"Marcia." Rachel said lowly. "You want to see them trust me. You will meet them, trust me. You can not have them so you must familiarize yourself with their attractiveness." 

"Girl you crazy." Marcia said. "Alright, hang on." 

Rachel rolled her eyes at the idea of waiting, rolling them again when she had no wine. 

"Google is up, Googling jin." 

"No." Rachel laughed. "Google BTS." 

"GTS?" 

"NO B." She yelled, then stopped. "B as in boy, t and is Tango and S as in sexy." 

"Jesus Christ youve had sex and now look at you." Marcia tisked her friend on the phone. "B and is Boy Rachel is weird. T as in Thank god I can see her in 2 days and S as in ..." she paused and Rachel smiled. "Search." She laughed. 

Rachel waited.

"Okay." She said excitedly. "Hi Jin." She giggled.

"Don't be looking at my husband!" Rachel yelled with her finger in the air. "Marcia!" 

"Im not ..I want to meet them all." She whispered and Rachel laughed. "Why did you do this to me?" 

"Because I need you to be ready Marcia!" Rachel laughed. "You are not ready." She sighed. 

"Rach, I know the rules. All of you twos rules blah." She complained. 

"Follow them." Rachel asked. 

"I will." Marcia assured. "Don't worry." 

-*-*-*-

"I wonder what they are talking about over there." Jungkook wondered aloud as Jin shook his head. "They are just gabbing and laughing away over there, it's like we are invisible." Jin smiled to himself. 

"If I've learned anything from those two, it's that you don't want to know." Jin laughed from behind his sunglasses. Jungkook watched the pair feom behind his own sunglasses. "Girls are weird Jungkook. Just need to leave them alone and they will come to us." 

Jungkook crinkled his forehead and huffed loudly. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He got comfortable and gazed back at the ocean around him. 

*

"Rachel!" Marcia yelled in her house, pausing for a moment. "No." She yelled back. 

More static from the speakers in the ceiling, and Marcia's eyes watched waiting for a human voice. 

"Dammit!" Rachel yelled from her station downstairs at the intercom base, the cover open and wires hanging out. 

"No!" Marcia yelled again from upstairs and Rachel laughed alone, pressing the button with such force she thought she could break it. 

"That's because IT'S BROKEN." She screamed, a frustrated cry as she grabbed the book yet again and turned back a few pages. She was determined to get it to work. 

"Can't we just buy a whole new one?" Marcia appeared by her side asking sweetly. 

"Would you like to remove the box from the wall?" Rachel asked as she flung the screwdriver tip towards the box, in an exhausted effort. "Hence." She held the book up to show they would figure it out. 

"Okay, read it again then." Marcia said with a sigh. 

*

"Two more days and you leave." Rachel frowned at her friend. 

"I know, don't remind me." Marcia cooed. 

"Hurry up Thursday." Jin excitedly bobbed from beside Rachel and Marcia rolled her eyes. 

"Hurry up 15 hours." Marcia said, and Jin dropped his smile and replaced it with a frown. 

"Hey." Rachel warned with a playful tone. 

"I can't wait, I'm just saying." Jin said in Korean and Marcia huffed at the table. 

"It's been fun, thank you for having me in your home." Marcia smiled at Jin, trying to be a good houseguest. 

"She just said we have a home!" Rachel clutched Jin excitedly who did not move as she bounced up and down beside him. 

"You do have a home silly. And soon youll have babies, and babies on boats, and maybe dogs and cats, and whatever else married couples have." Marcia laughed. 

"My baby is not going on his boat." Rachel pointed at Jin who rolled his eyes. 

"My baby will go on my boat." Jin challenged with a smile, and Rachel gasped. 

"The boat will sink before we have children, guarentee it." Rachel said to Marcia, with a hand covering her mouth shielding Jin's eyes from her whispers. 

"I don't doubt it." Marcia whispered back and Jin stood up. 

"No one is sinking my boat, you keep forgetting it is a classic!" He laughed walking towards the kitchen. "An expensive classic!" He finished with a reminder. 

"Maybe it has a plug." Marcia wondered aloud, and Rachel burst into a fit of laughter. 

"We will see who sets your sails later today! Dissing my boat!" Jin yelled from the kitchen and Rachel laughed. 

"I will set my own sail then!" Rachel laughed. 

"In her bikini!" Marcia added and Jin's head popped into view. 

"Absolutely not." He said seriously. "No bikini's." 

-*-*-

"Okay I have to ask because its my last day." Marcia whispered to Rachel and Rachel glanced at her friend while keeping an eye on the sails actually being set. "What are the chances the life jackets could come off? This would be so much better if they were shirtless, and without the dumb vests." 

"Jin will die with it on." Rachel laughed. "Don't know about the others." She pointed out. "Trust me, Ive tried." She laughed. "I have seen Jimin and Hoseok without theirs on before."

"Damn too late." Marcia pouted as they raised their arms, their back muscles hidden from their hideous shirts and life vests. "BOO." Marcia disagreed, then closed her mouth with her hand embarrassed. "Sorry." 

"No need." Rachel laughed back quickly, she could see that at least 2 of the boys were smiling at her noise. 

"Why are they booing?" Jimin asked Jin. 

"Because they are evil, now pay attention!" He pointed at the stick he was supposed to be watching that was unraveling rope to weight and pully system the cloth on the boat. "Slowly." He reminded gently and quietly. 

"Why are you booing?" Jimin called back and Jin had the look of murder on his face. 

"She wants you to take your shirt off Jimin!" Rachel yelled in Korean cupping her hands against her mouth. Jimin grinned turning around to face the girls, eyes catching Jin's in the process as he grinned proudly. 

"Rachel!" Jin scolded. "Marcia!" He scolded as well. 

"What?!" Marcia yelled. "What did I do? What did I do?" She asked Rachel then Taehyung the other closest possible person to her. 

"Don't you dare." Jin threatened Jimin lowly when his arms moved to unbutton the vest. 

Click. 

"Rachel!" Jin yelled. 

"We are allowed to look SeokJin!" She yelled again in Korean. "Agree." She instructed Marcia. 

"Yeah!" She yelled loudly in support of her friend. Really, in support of herself but she didn't know. 

Click.

"Wait..." Marcia said quickly, sitting up straight to be closer to Rachel. 

Click. 

"SeokJin, I'm waiting." Rachel smiled and Jin rolled his eyes. "Told you." She told Marcia, who was completely involved in the impromptu half of a strip show she was recieving. 

"Tag me in, tag me in!" Jungkook ran up and held his hand out for Jin to slap, instead received a hard push. 

"Get out of here." 

"Take your shirt off." Marcia instructed Rachel, already tearing at her life jacket buttons. 

"What?" She laughed. "No." 

"Girl, when I tell you to take your damn shirt off, you take your damn shirt off." She whispered hysterically. "Something just told me to take my shirt off too, look at them." 

"Jin is going to flip. You can never tell him that is how we met." 

"I know, just do it." Marcia said removing her jacket with a flash, almost throwing it overboard, then her shirt in under 2 seconds, sitting back with her arms crossed like nothing on Earth had happened. 

-*-*-

"Hyung, look at your wife." Jimin said seriously. Jin turned to see his bathing suit clad wife, and her bathing suit clad friend and he actually felt his blood boil. 

"I see." He said through his teeth, turning his back to the girls. "I can't do anything about it and neither can you." 

"Marcia has her nipples pierced." Jimin announced, and Yoongi, Taehyung, and Jungkook's heads all turned to look at the girls.

"What?" Jin huffed, dropping his tool. 

"And I can't ever see them, COME ON HYUNG!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, bighit will find out (dun dun dun!)


	21. 21

Grammar not fixed yet

Rachel was secretly feeding the sugar glider it's (not allowed) second strawberry for the week, when the front door flew open. Rachel, out of surprise, ate said strawberry quickly and with worried eyes looked at the door. 

The door slammed behind him, and his tired watery eyes met Rachel's. He had obviously been crying, his red puffy eyes unable to look towards the one person he wanted to see. He looked away and walked quickly to the back of the house. 

"Jin!" She called after him, running to put the sugar gliders up and skidding into their bedroom with worry. "Jin, what happened?" She yelled once there was no answer from Jin in the bedroom. The restroom door was closed slammed shut, Rachel jumping at the loud noise and stopping in her steps. Something was majorly wrong. Rachel carefully walked to the door, resting her head against the door "Jinnie.." She kncoked quietly. "Please open the door."

He was vomiting in the restroom, and relentless door pounding started from Rachel. 

"Jin, open the door!" She was angry, and now... worried. She wiggled the locked door knob over and over, pulling and pushing so much she hoped the handle would fall off.

"Jin whats going on?" She asked quietly trying the doorknob once more. "SeokJin!" She resumed the pounding after she heard the toilet flush but was met with silence. 

The door latched clicked and she gasped, taking a step back. Her hand shook as it hovered over the knob, nervous of what was inside. She pressed on the door knob, the door clicking open quietly - Jin looking at anything except her. 

"Are you sick?" She asked, kneeling down on the cold tile floor behind him. 

"No." He finally grunted, gathering his composure to look at her. "Something happened today." 

"What happened?" She smiled, laughing slightly - trying to make him happier. Jin stared at a spot on the wall in the restroom, his watery eyes finding hers. 

"I had a meeting today." He rubbed his temples, and wiped a tear off with the back of his hand. "I didn't know what to do." He whispered with his eyes closed, his hands covering his face again. "I got sent home." He wasn't making much sense to Rachel, 

"Jin..." Rachel urged, grabbing his hand trying to scoot closer to him. "What did they say?"

"They know about you." He explained. Rachel froze. "Everything was fine, I dont know." He laughed to himself. "They were going over the schedule and Jimin pointed out your name, and then they had a picture..." He paused to let a few tears fall, turning his head to sniffle. "They know everything." 

"What happened?" Rachel asked, sitting closer. Jin rolled his eyes, sniffling again. "What picture? What are you talking about?"

"You wore my house shoes out, specially made by Si-Hyuk. Someone within the company took a picture of you with them, and they decided to investigate I guess." His worried panicked eyes met hers as he let out a small laugh. "They somehow found our marriage certificate." He sighed, clicking his jaw and he continued to explain. "So anyways, all contracts are back dated to the first one." Rachel slowly nodded, sort of understanding. "Since we were already married, my contract is void." 

"What?" She asked dumbfounded. 

"They sent me home." He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm in a lot of trouble." His wobbly head jolted to find the toilet, he decided on settling his head against the cool floor. 

"I'm sorry for causing the trouble." She frowned, reaching out to hug him as he lay on the floor. 

"No." He said sadly. "There is no reason..." He huffed to himself, turning his body slightly to look at her as she sat beside him. "I didn't tell you about the stupid shoes." 

Rachel smiled, a simple smile - giving him what he wanted to see. 

"Well, what are you going to do?" She asked, placing a hand on his back and rubbed. He groaned at the idea of having to think. 

"Take my punishment." He said to the ground. 

"What is the punishment?" Rachel asked. Jin shrugged. "Okay." She said slowly, looking around the large bathroom to figure it out. "You know Marcia reads contracts for a living." Rachel smiled sweetly, leaning forward onto her own legs as she poked him. 

"She is NOT coming to Korea right now!" He bellowed from the floor. 

"I know Jin." She responded. "I've been wanting to see her again, and this seems like a perfect opportunity for me to escape." 

Jin rolled over on his back, Rachel having to scoot a bit from his movement. 

"You shouldn't feel the need to escape." Jin flatly said as he stared at the ceiling. "You shouldn't have too." 

"Jin, first of all, sit up and stop crying." She tugged on his arm trying to get him to sit up. 

"I'm not crying!" He insisted and Rachel nodded with him. 

"Okay, we aren't crying." She smirked over him, wiping a tear of his away. 

"I'm not." He said again, slowly sitting up, dramatically pushing her away as he sat up. 

"I'm not allowed to cry anymore, remember?" She poked him, but he caught her hand before it could poke him. 

"I don't want you to leave." He said quietly, pulling her arm towards him; her head careening into his chest and he held on tight. 

"Sometimes we have to wait SeokJin." She repeated words she had heard him tell her before. "Go and accept your fate and dont worry about me. Once we figure out what they want to do, we will figure out what we want to do. They can't divorce us." 

Jin's watery eyes met hers again. "They will do everything in their power to try."

"Then make them rewrite the contract!" Rachel laughed. "Get the boys involved. They can't keep us apart forever. I've waited 7 years before, I can wait some more." She smiled. 

"It's not that simple." His head fell on her shoulder. 

"I know." She laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "But I tried." She laughed. He stayed quiet, head on her shoulder as he rested with his eyes closed. 

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "You shouldn't have to go through this." 

"Neither should you. I'm not going anywhere though." She tilted her head to kiss his hair, giving it another kiss just because. 

Jin lifted his head, rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

"I do have a question for you." He asked with a lop sided grin. "While they were degrading me, and telling me you had no rights right now trying to make me feel like shit - it got me thinking." He paused. Rachel rose both her eyebrows in response to his words. "Why don't you stop taking your birth control?"

Rachel choked on her spit. Jin laughed, helping her gently patting her back. She laughed nervously, turning her head. 

"Was that a question, or a request?" She laughed, making sure her throat was clear. 

"Both." He shrugged. 

"I can stop taking it." She said looking away coyly. "But I have one request if we are actually seriously going to talk about this." 

"Request granted." He grinned, leaning in for a kiss. She blocked him with a hand to the chest, pushing him back. 

"What was the request?" She asked. He tried to lean in again. "SeokJin." She said seriously, pressing his chest to get his full attention. "I want you to be there for the birth of our children. Once that can be done, I can stop taking it." 

"Rachel." He sighed, pressing his forhead against hers. "How am I supposed to do that?" 

She smiled. 

"I'll do it." She grinned, leaning back. Jin rolled his eyes. "Find out your punishment. I need copies of your contracts." She kissed his nose standing up. "I'll call Marcia."

"You're really going to go?" He cried again from the floor. "Dammit!"

"Jin." She hovered over him on the floor. "Get up. We need to plan our future." She skipped out of the bathroom.


End file.
